Home is in Toronto
by Naleyfan416
Summary: AU. Andy was born in Toronto but left to make a name for herself, however she finds that leaving isn't always the best decision. Sorry for the short summary. Eventually Andy/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters!

**A/N:** Here is the first chapter of my newest story, which is also my first Rookie Blue fanfiction! I hope you enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think! This chapter is told from Andy's POV.

* * *

Toronto was just a town to most people, but to me it was where I grew up. It was always just me and my dad, who just happened to be a detective at the Toronto Police Department. My mother died when I was six, so I never really had a mother figure growing up, which is probably the reason that I got into trouble all the time, from the time I was ten up until my senior year of high school. My best friend, Traci Nash, always tried to keep me in check because she knew my dad would get mad if I got to out of line. All of the officers knew who I was, so I wasn't able to get away with anything too ridiculous. After all, I was always "Tommy McNally's daughter" and most of the officers didn't even know my real name, with the exception of Oliver. Oliver Shaw, or Oli as I liked to call him, was like the older brother that I never had, and he always made sure that I was behaving. I always tried to stay as far away from the police station as possible, and I swore that I would never follow in my dad's footsteps.

After graduating high school, I had decided to go as far away from Toronto as I could. I wanted to make a name for myself. Traci had decided that she was going to go to a local college in Toronto for a year before joining the academy. Unlike me, she had always wanted to be a cop, and one day hopefully a detective. I would always tell her she was crazy, but I knew she would be a good cop nonetheless. She tried several times to get me to join the academy with her, but my answer was always no. So instead, I decided to go off to NYU. I spent four years getting my degree before deciding to stay in New York and start a career. I have been in New York now for the past ten years, but something always felt like it was missing and I never could quite put my finger on it.

Now I admit that parts of me missed home, but I rarely came back, mainly just weekend visits or for holidays. Traci was now working on becoming a detective, and my dad retired from the force a couple of years ago. I had just got off work when my phone rang. When I saw Oli's name on the screen, I smiled. He always called to check up on me and to make sure that I was staying out of trouble in the big city. Like Traci, he always tried talking me into coming home too, but I would simply say no. I clicked my phone and answered with, "What do I owe the pleasure of your call Oli?"

"Andy, you need to come home," he stated.

I laughed, "Oli, I was just home two weekends ago. Do you miss me already?"

"No, Andy, it's your dad. Look I didn't want to tell you this over the phone, but he was in a car accident and he…" he started.

"Oli, is he ok? Is he at the hospital? I just left work, and I'll catch a cab to the airport," I said.

"Andy, I'm sorry, but he didn't make it," he sighed, "Let me know when your flight is and I'll meet you at the airport."

My eyes began to tear up as it finally kicked in that my father was dead. He was gone, and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I mumbled a quick ok before I hung up the phone. I hailed a cab and told them to take me to my apartment. I quickly started packing a bag, and I was out of the door a few minutes later. I hailed another cab before making my way to the airport. Luckily, I was able to get a flight that was leaving within the next hour, so I went through security before making my way to my gate.

* * *

I landed in Toronto a few hours later and went in search of Oliver. I had sent him a text while I was waiting to board and knew he would be waiting on me at the airport. I spotted him in his uniform standing next to another officer that I didn't recognize. I ran over to Oliver, and he pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he said into my hair. I simply held onto him without saying a word as the tears finally fell from my eyes.

After a couple of minutes, I pulled away and wiped my eyes. I then noticed the other officer standing beside us. He simply gave a small nod before asking if I had any bags, but I nodded my head no. He turned to Oliver and said, "I'll drop you two off at your house and then I'll head back to the station. I'll let Frank know that you are taking the rest of the day off."

"Alright, we should probably get going. Zoe is probably wondering where we are," Oliver replied before turning to me, "I figured you could stay the night at the house tonight because the girls have been dying to see you." Oliver had two daughters that loved to hang out with me every time I came to town. Plus, Zoe, his wife, always acted like a big sister to me too. I smiled as we made our way to a patrol car out front. It was weird getting in the back seat of the car, but the drive was only for about five minutes before we pulled up to the Shaw's residence.

We got out of the car and Oliver waved to the officer. I noticed he didn't speak a lot, so I never even caught his name. Although, I would be lying if I didn't say that he was easy on the eyes, and I found it hard not to stare at him throughout the ride here. He either had no idea that I was staring or he simply ignored it because he made no acknowledgement that he knew. He drove off after I got my bag and I followed Oliver into his house.

Zoe met us at the door and pulled me into a big hug. Like I said, Oliver and Zoe were like part of my family, and I loved them as if they were blood. Besides Traci, they were also the only "family" I had left. Oliver took my bag upstairs to the guest room, and Zoe walked into the living room with me. "So, how are you holding up?" she asked.

"As good as I can be I guess. I'm still trying to process it," I admitted.

"Well, we're here for you. The girls just went to bed, but I'm sure they will bug you in the morning," Zoe said.

I smiled before standing up and saying, "I'll see them in the morning. Traci actually wanted me to meet her at Penny's when I got back, but I shouldn't be out too late."

Zoe laughed, "You know where the spare key is, so go out with Nash and don't worry about the time. We'll see you in the morning, unless you need a ride home tonight, and you know to just pick up the phone."

* * *

I left and headed to Penny's, which was a local bar that all the police officers liked to hang out after hours. My dad had come there quite often throughout his career. I walked in and spotted Traci sitting next to an older man that I vaguely recognized. She smiled when she saw me and waved me over. I nodded at the bar, signaling I was going to grab a beer then head over there. I wasn't much of a drinker, but after today, I definitely needed something to take the edge off. I ordered a beer before making my way over to Traci. "Hey Trace," I said.

She looked at me for a second to make sure I was truly ok, before she replied, "Hey, I was wondering when you were coming. I heard Shaw and Swarek were picking you up at the airport," the man next to her coughed, "oh and this is Jerry. He is one of the detectives that is helping me pass my detective exam. Jerry, this is Andy," I could tell that he was much more than that, but I chose to keep my comments to myself for now and simply smiled at him.

We sat in silence for a couple of seconds before I asked, "Who is Swarek? I mean was that the officer that drove us to Oliver's?"

Jerry laughed before he answered, "I'm guessing Sammy didn't introduce himself. Don't take offense to it. He just likes to keep himself closed off to people, especially ones he's never met. He's a good guy though. We've been friends for about eight years now, and he also went to high school with Oliver. Speaking of Sammy, he just walked in, so I'll let you girls catch up. I'm going to go grab a beer with him. It was nice to meet you, Andy, I'm sure I'll see you around."

I watched him walk over to the bar that "Sammy" had just sat down at. Traci followed my line of sight and commented, "He's pretty hot."

I turned to her and smiled, "Which one? I want to know more about Jerry. It seems my best friend has been keeping secrets. I mean did you really expect me to believe that he is just another detective. What's the story?"

Traci laughed, "Alright fine, we are sort of seeing each other, but keeping things simple right now and taking it slow. Outside of that, there's not much to tell. Now back to you, I saw the way you looked at Swarek. Good luck with that one, many of the women on the force have tried to get him to notice them, but like Jerry said, he won't budge."

"You know that I'm not interested in dating cops. Besides, I'm sure Swarek is just like the rest of them. I mean the guy barely said two words to me today. How rude is that?" I exclaimed. Traci kept quiet and drank her beer. I was definitely not interested in this Swarek guy, and as far as I was concerned, I would be keeping my distance from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm really glad that so many people are enjoying this story! I'm having fun writing it! This chapter will focus a little bit more on Sam, so I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think...

* * *

Sam Swarek was sitting at the bar at Penny's when he felt someone sit down beside him. "Sammy boy, how's it going?" Jerry asked.

"Same ole same ole," Sam replied, "just another day in the office. I'm guessing you were hanging out with Nash. You didn't have to join me, I'm sure she was better company."

Jerry laughed as he took a swig of his beer, "Although, I will agree with you, she needed some girl time with McNally. Speaking of, I hear you were your normal self today at the airport."

"Jerry, I was simply there to give them a ride. I didn't know I was supposed to carry on a conversation with the girl. I mean it's not like I even know her. Just because I worked under her dad as a rookie, doesn't mean I'm now her best friend or something," Sam stated.

"Sammy, you could have at least said something to her, even if it was only your name. You must admit she's looking pretty good. Although, I'm sure she's way out of your league," Jerry added.

Sam rolled his eyes and simply took another swig of his beer. He wasn't about to admit that he found her attractive because he knew Jerry would never let it go. He had noticed her at the airport when she wasn't looking at him, and he had seen her glance at him several times in the car but chose to ignore it. However, he knew Jerry was right when he said she was out of his league because Oliver would kill him. He knew Oliver looked to her as a sister, and he was too old for her anyways. Plus, she was probably only here for a few days or weeks for her dad's funeral and then she would be leaving again.

Jerry finished his beer and ordered another one. Sam did the same and changed the subject to a case they had been working on. They had been talking for a few hours when Sam noticed her at the other end of the bar. He also happened to see Callaghan standing next to her with a grin on his face. Sam had never liked that guy, and he hated working with him. He knew Callaghan always flirted with women just to get in their pants, and for some reason he didn't like him talking to her. Jerry must have noticed him tense up because he turned and followed his line of sight before saying, "I see Callaghan is trying to make a move."

Sam huffed before turning back to his beer. "Hopefully, she is smart enough to not fall for his cheesy lines, but who knows maybe she's stupid. I'm sure Callaghan is feeding her with compliments," he replied.

"Am I sensing jealousy?" Jerry asked.

"No, I'm not jealous. I just don't like him. Although, from the looks of it, neither does she," he added with a smirk. Jerry just laughed at his friend.

The night wore on and it was reaching close to midnight. Jerry had left about an hour ago, and Sam was still sitting at the bar. He had kept an eye on McNally all night, but he could clearly see she was now completely wasted. He saw Nash get up and was trying to help her to the door. He stood up and walked over to them. "Here let me help you. It appears someone has had a little bit too much to drink tonight," he stated looking down at a drunken McNally.

Traci looked at him with a smile and said, "Yea, after she blew off Callaghan, she switched to liquor, which never ends well with her. Do you mind helping me get her to the car? She's staying with Shaw tonight, and she is in no condition to walk home."

"I can drive her to Shaw's since it's on my way home if you want. Besides, I hardly doubt you will be able to get her inside without waking up the whole house," he suggested. Traci hesitated for a second, but she caved after realizing he had a point. She helped Andy to Sam's truck and told him that he better take care of her. He nodded yes before hopping in his truck and headed to Shaw's house.

He was halfway there when she turned to him and asked, "Why do you have to be a cop?" He was confused by her question and was simply going to overlook it when she added, "I mean you're hot, but I don't date cops. Although, you have really pretty eyes and I could really kiss you right now."

He laughed at her rant before whispering, "I won't hold it against you. Besides, I don't take advantage of drunken girls, and you are clearly drunk."

She just simply smiled and closed her eyes. She was quiet for the rest of the way there. Once he pulled up in Shaw's driveway, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He went around to the passenger side and picked her up out of the truck. He had to admit she felt great in his arms, but he wouldn't let his mind go any further as he took her inside. He carried her up to the guest room and laid her on the bed. He pulled her shoes off before covering her with the blanket. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He knew that today must have been rough for her, but he also knew that she was going to have a bad hangover in the morning. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering, "Goodnight McNally," and then left.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning with a major headache. She tried to remember how she even got home but that part seemed a little blurry. She checked her phone and noticed she had a text message from Traci, so she opened it. _Hope you made it back ok. Swarek offered to drive you home. See you later. _She reread the text and vaguely remembered getting in his truck last night. She must have fallen asleep or something because she didn't remember getting in bed. She decided she would thank Swarek next time she saw him, but right now she needed a shower.

She made it downstairs about ten minutes later freshly dressed but still hung over. She walked into the kitchen to find Zoe cooking pancakes. She could hear the girls watching TV in the other room. Zoe turned around and said, "There's coffee ready if you want some. It looks like you may need it. Rough night?"

"Yea, killer hangover. Do you have any aspirin?" she responded.

Zoe smiled, "In the pantry. Did you and Nash have fun? I didn't even hear you come in last night."

"I don't really remember coming home to be honest, but Swarek obviously gave me a ride because Traci sent me a text this morning," she added.

Zoe paused at the stove before a big grin crossed her face, "Sam took you home last night. Wow, I must say I'm impressed. He's not one to do favors for people, unless it's Oliver or Jerry. He must like you."

Andy just rolled her eyes before saying, "Don't go there. Like I told Traci last night, I don't date cops. I guess I do need to thank him though for the ride."

Just then, Oliver walked in. "Yum, the pancakes smell delicious. The girls are watching cartoons," then looked at Andy, "Man, you look rough."

"She had a busy night and then Sam gave her a ride home," Zoe commented as Andy shot her a glare.

"Hmm," Oliver sighed, "Well I'm just glad you made it home alright. If anything happened between you two, I don't want to know, just be careful." He walked out to go tell the girls' breakfast was ready.

"Zoe, nothing happened. Besides, I'm not interested in him," she said trying to be convincing. Zoe just smiled and kept cooking. A few minutes later, the girls ran into the kitchen. Once they saw Andy, they each grabbed a hold of her legs and squeezed her tight. They loved their "Aunt Andy." The conversation switched to the girls as they began telling Andy everything that they had been learning in school. Breakfast was served and everyone chatted while they ate.

After breakfast, Andy had asked Oliver if she could catch a ride to her dad's house. She needed to get things sorted out, and she also just wanted some time alone. Last night she was able to get her mind off of it, but today it hit her hard. Oliver could see that she was hurting, but he chose to keep quiet. Out of all the years he's known her, he knew that she would talk about it when she was ready. Andy wasn't the type to open up easily, which actually reminded him of Swarek.

Oliver had the morning shift, so he dropped Andy off at the house before heading to the station. She walked inside and was overwhelmed with emotions. The living room smelled like her dad, and there was still one of his jackets lying on the back of the recliner. She walked into the kitchen to find a few dirty dishes in the sink. She continued walking around the house into the different rooms before stopping at his room. She sat down on the bed as tears fell down her face. It was still hard to believe he was actually gone. She had talked to him a few days before the accident, and he had been so happy to hear from her. She always tried to call him at least once a week to check in on him.

After drying her tears, she walked back into the kitchen and washed the dishes. She needed to keep herself busy. After finishing the dishes, she went into the study where he kept his safe. She knew she would find an envelope inside because he had told her long ago that if anything happened to him, then she should look in the envelope. She opened the safe and found the big manila envelope before bringing it into the living room. She sat down on the couch and opened it not knowing what to expect was in there. She was surprised to find a folded letter addressed to her, her father's will, and some pictures of her parents. She looked through the pictures before reading the letter. She couldn't help but start crying again as she read the sweet words that her father had wrote. He told her how much he loved her and that he wanted her to be happy. Lastly, she looked at the will, which told her his funeral arrangements and how he wanted his possessions divided.

After spending most of the day at the house, she gathered up the papers and put them back in the envelope. Since she didn't have a car, she decided to walk to the station because it was closer than Shaw's house. She would catch a ride with Oliver since he should be getting off soon she realized looking down at her watch. Therefore, she headed to the one place she rarely went, the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story. I wasn't going to post a new chapter until tomorrow, but I decided to go ahead and post chapter 3 for you guys! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the first two, but I hope you like it! Please review and enjoy...

* * *

Andy walked into the station in search of Oliver. She had been to the station with her dad, so she knew her way around. She had just turned the corner not really paying attention to where she was going, when she bumped into someone and almost fell down. "Whoa there McNally," said a familiar voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. I should have been paying more attention," she stammered.

"McNally its fine, I'm guessing you're looking for Shaw, but he's still out on patrol. Anything I can help you with?" Sam asked.

Andy just looked at him for a second, still not use to him actually talking to her. "Actually, I wanted to thank you for taking me home last night. I don't remember much of it, but Traci said you gave me a ride. Sorry you had to see me like that," she added.

"It was no problem. Although, you made it pretty clear that you don't date cops and that you wanted to kiss me, but other than that, you were out of it. You kind of passed out in my truck and I had to carry you inside," he joked.

Andy blushed and quickly turned her head. "I'm just going to go wait in the lounge for Oliver," she said as she quickly walked away. She could hear him laugh as he continued walking.

She had been in the lounge for about twenty minutes when Oliver walked in. "Hey, Sammy told me you were in here waiting on me. Did you get everything sorted out at your dad's?" he wondered.

"Yea, I found his will, so now I just have to make the funeral arrangements," she replied, "It was a little rough walking around and seeing his stuff, but I'm glad I went."

Oliver looked at her while she was talking and noticed her smile before he said, "So, are you ready to go? Zoe just called and is cooking dinner. She also invited Sammy, but if you don't want him there…" he started but had a grin on his face.

"He told you what I said last night, didn't he? I'm going to kill him! I was drunk, and I don't even remember saying any of that stuff. I can't believe he told you," she shrieked.

Oliver paused, "Do you like him? I mean it's ok if you do, but I was just curious."

"No Oli, I don't! You're starting to sound like Zoe. I don't date cops!" she stated. Oliver just laughed before following her out to his car. Tonight was going to get very interesting. He was just surprised that he could actually picture those two together and maybe that is what they both needed. Only time would tell, but right now he needed to head home.

* * *

Andy had decided to stay another night at the Shaw's, so she headed upstairs to take a shower before dinner. Oliver had walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Zoe asked.

"I think tonight is just going to be interesting," he mentioned.

Zoe looked at her husband and grinned, "Does this involve Andy and Sam because you know I think they would actually be good together? I mean I know he is one of your best friends, so I can see why you might be hesitant." Oliver just nodded and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Andy came downstairs and noticed Oliver and Zoe whispering in the kitchen. "Oli, you told me you wouldn't say anything. Zoe, please try not to embarrass me tonight. Although I'm telling both of you for the last time, I don't like him," she huffed.

"Whatever you say Andy," Zoe replied. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Andy, do you mind getting that? Oliver has to set the table and finish helping me."

Andy rolled her eyes knowing they were making her answer the door on purpose. She walked to the front door and opened it to find Sam standing there in jeans and a tight black shirt. She had to divert her eyes elsewhere as she felt her face heat up. "Hey McNally," Sam said with a smirk, "didn't realize you would want to see me again today. I guess I really am irresistible."

"Look, let's get this straight. Zoe invited you, so I will be civil to you, but you're not my type, so wipe that smirk off your face. Besides, how can you go from not saying two words to me, to actually talking to me like we're friends or something? You are so confusing," she answered as she made her way to the dining room.

Dinner actually went fairly well. Sam and Oliver talked about work and the girls, who were spending the night over at a friends' house. Zoe chimed in at times, but Andy stayed quiet for the most part. She occasionally would glance over at Sam until he would catch her and then she would turn away quickly. Before long, dinner was over and Andy offered to do the dishes.

* * *

She was in the kitchen scrubbing a plate when she heard a throat clear behind her. She had a feeling she knew who it was, but she waited for him to speak first. "Do you need any help?" he asked. After she didn't respond, he walked over to her and said, "I'm sorry that I told Oliver. I didn't mean to embarrass you, but it was kind of funny. Besides, I like it when you blush."

She looked up at him when he said that. "Everyone has been telling me that you hardly talk to anyone, so why me?" she wondered, "You don't even know me."

He paused for a second before trying to find the right words to say. "To be honest, you intrigue me, but I would never admit that to anyone else. Look, I know that you are probably only in town for a short time, but if you need anything while you're here, I'm here. I can be your friend if you want me to be. I'm not asking for anything in return, but just know that you can trust me. I'm going to go tell Oliver and Zoe bye and then get out of here. I'll see you around McNally," he finished.

"Sam…" she started as he had started walking away. She had never actually called him by name, but she knew from the look on his face that he liked hearing it roll off her tongue. She walked over to him and quickly kissed his cheek before saying, "Thanks, and I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier. Goodnight Sam." Sam smirked and nodded his head as he left the room. She had no idea why she kissed his cheek, but it just happened. Although now, her mind was thinking that she should have kissed his lips instead. She shook her head as she tried to clear her mind. She finished the dishes and headed upstairs. As she closed her eyes, visions of Sam in jeans and that black shirt was the last thing on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the storyline! I've been writing all afternoon, but I decided that I would go ahead and post another chapter. This chapter will explain why Andy is against dating cops and a little bit more about her. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been a few days since she had seen Sam. She had spent the last two days getting the funeral arrangements for her dad set up. His funeral was tomorrow, and she was starting to freak out. She had tried not to cry the past few days, and she had been doing well. Traci had kept her occupied as well, so that helped get her mind off of it. She had been staying at Traci's too because she didn't want to impose too much on Oliver and Zoe.

She decided that tonight she would stay at her dad's house, the house that she had grown up in. She had spent the day with Zoe, who wanted to go shopping for new clothes for the girls, but now she was home by herself. It had been peaceful today, but she knew that tomorrow would be hard. Traci had tried talking her into staying with her a few more nights, but she declined. So here she was sitting on the couch trying to figure out what she was going to do for the rest of the night, when there was a knock at the door. She hadn't been expecting anyone, so she had no idea of who it could be. When she opened the door, this was not who she was expecting.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but Oliver had mentioned that you were going to be here, and he has been kind of worried about you. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come grab a pizza and maybe have a few beers with me tonight, unless you have other plans," he asked.

She smiled, "No, I don't have any plans. So did Oliver tell you to come check up on me? Or was this your idea?"

"He actually doesn't know that I'm here," he admitted, "I just thought that you could use a friend tonight, so I figured I would stop by. So what do you say?"

* * *

Andy was a little shocked by his invitation, but nodded her head yes and grabbed the house keys before following him out. They drove to a pizza place on the edge of town and went inside and found a table. They ordered a pizza and some beers and talked throughout dinner. "You know Oliver is going to think this is a date right? I love the guy, but he tries to pry too much into my life, and Zoe is the same way. I mean she actually said that we would make a great couple," she laughed at how absurd that sounded.

"Why do you not date cops? I mean are we all just that repulsive that you can't stand to be around us or something? I just don't really understand why you dislike me so much," Sam wondered.

Andy sighed, "Please don't take it personally. To be honest, I have been around cops my whole life until I left to go to college, and I saw how they acted. I told myself that I didn't want that type of lifestyle, especially living with just my dad and never knowing if he was coming home. Then while I was at NYU, I fell for this guy who happened to be on the NYPD. We dated for about a year and things were going great. Then he started to change and working all the time. Being the daughter of a cop, I understood that it was hard, so I overlooked it until I went to his apartment and found him in bed with his partner. Needless to say, I broke up with him, and I haven't really dated since."

"So he is the reason you don't date cops, but why not date anyone else? I mean don't hate me for saying this, but you are beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you," Sam replied.

Andy could feel her cheeks heating up at the compliment but tried to ignore it and said, "After I graduated, I focused on my career, and I never had time to date. What about you? Why are you single, and don't say it's because of work? Jerry and Traci already told me that you keep to yourself and that women try to get your attention all the time, but you ignore them."

Sam smirked, "Well I may be irresistible, but that doesn't mean that I have to like every girl that comes my way. To be honest, I'm not looking for a one night stand, and most of those women that you are talking about would be just that. I know you probably think that I'm some loner who only cares about my job, but there's more to me than that. I just don't really let anyone in to see it. Then there's you, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you. I know I probably shouldn't be, but I am. You aren't like anyone I've ever met, and I can't seem to stay away from you, which is not like me."

"You know you aren't like most cops I've known either, and that kind of scares me. I've never had a problem blowing off a guy, and I've even had to do it a couple of times since I've been back. But you are different," she started, "and if you tell Oli about this conversation I'll kill you, but I really like hanging out with you. I still don't fully understand why you see me differently, but that's ok."

"Trust me, this conversation won't leave this room because I've known Oliver for years and I know how he likes to meddle. I'm just glad to see you smile. It's a good look for you," he added.

They talked for a few more minutes before Sam grabbed the bill and paid. Then they drove back to the McNally resident and Sam parked the truck and turned off the ignition. "Thanks for taking me out tonight. I really needed to get out of the house for a little while," she admitted.

Sam paused not really knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Are you going to be alright here by yourself tonight? I mean I can drive you to Shaw's or Nash's if you want me to. You probably shouldn't be alone though, especially since tomorrow is going to be a long day," he stated.

"I can't stay with them because I feel like I'm intruding. I know that sounds stupid, but I don't want to be a burden," she confessed.

"Then stay at my place," he blurted out. Andy looked over at him confused. "Look just for tonight. You can have the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch. I just don't want you to be alone. I'll drive you to the funeral home tomorrow."

Andy was hesitant before whispering, "Ok." They went inside so she could grab some clothes and then headed to his townhouse. She was still shocked at both the invitation and to giving in, but she really didn't want to be alone tonight. Sam glanced over at her and rested his hand on hers before giving it a gentle squeeze. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was actually starting to care for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I just want to start off and say thank you for all the support I've received from this story! I appreciate all the reviews and I'm glad that you all are enjoying it. ENJOY! Please keep the reviews coming...

* * *

Sam had been laying on the couch for over an hour. When they got back to his place, he showed Andy his room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket for himself. He told her if she needed anything to just let him know. He knew that he would be unable to sleep on the couch, but he was hoping she would sleep well. He heard movement down the hall and could vaguely hear her crying. He debated whether or not to go check on her and finally decided that he was just going to make sure she was ok then leave.

He slowly walked into the room and his heart broke at what he saw. Andy was tangled up in the covers whimpering into the pillow. She looked up when she heard him come further into the room. "You ok McNally?" he said softly as he came closer to the bed.

"Sorry if I woke you. I can't go to sleep, and my mind keeps thinking about tomorrow," she replied through her tears. Sam could tell she needed reassurance, but he wasn't sure what he could do to make it better. However, she beat him to it when she asked, "Do you mind staying in here with me? At least until I go to sleep. I mean if you're uncomfortable, you don't…"

Sam stopped her line of thought and walked over to the other side off the bed. He laid down and opened his arms as a quiet invitation if she wanted it. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He gently started rubbing her hair as she continued to cry. About twenty minutes later, her breathing settled down, and he knew she had fallen asleep. Part of him knew he should leave, but after he looked down at her in his arms, he knew he couldn't. So he simply closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up after a good night's sleep. He felt something on his chest and remembered he fell asleep with Andy snuggled up to him. He gently untangled her from his body, careful not to wake her, and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

Andy woke up a few minutes later to the smell of fresh coffee coming from the other room. She rolled over into the sheets and smiled. The sheets smelled like Sam, and then she remembered how he came in there the night before and let her cry on his shoulder. Those thoughts brought on more tears as she remembered that today was the funeral. Before she could think about it any longer, Sam walked in with two cups of coffee. "Hey, I was wondering if you were up yet. I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee, so I only put a dab of sugar and creamer in it," he stated.

"That's fine. Thanks," she paused, "for everything." He nodded as he understood what she was trying to say. They drank their coffee for a few minutes before she said, "I guess I need to go get ready. Do you mind if I use your shower real quick?"

"No problem, the towels are in the closet next to the bathroom. You can change in the bathroom or in here. I'll use the other bathroom and change in there. I'll meet you in the living room when you're done and we can head out," he added. Andy gave a small smile before grabbing items needed for her shower.

Thirty minutes later, Andy walked into the living room dressed in a black dress with her hair pulled up in a bun. Sam had never seen her look so beautiful since he had met her, but he knew now wasn't the time for his thoughts to go there. He had decided the night before that he would be there for her all day if she needed him. He grabbed his keys and motioned for the door.

They arrived at the funeral home and Andy slowly got out of the truck. Sam glanced over at her and offered her a small smile of reassurance. She smiled back before walking towards the entrance. Oliver and Zoe were waiting on her when she walked inside. Sam hung back a little, especially after Oliver gave him a curious look. Traci and Jerry walked in a few minutes later. They all walked into the visitation room where Tommy McNally laid in a casket. Andy was unable to get close before tears began forming in her eyes. Zoe and Traci each took one of her hands. Within minutes, various cops from the precinct both current and retired came through.

Tommy had wanted a small visitation and a simple funeral service. Therefore, the visitation was only set for an hour before everyone had to head into the chapel for the funeral. In the chapel, Oliver and Zoe sat on one side of Andy, while Traci sat on the other side of her. Sam and Jerry had decided to sit behind them. The service went by smoothly with Oliver and a couple of other retired cops getting up and saying how great Tommy was and how much he had loved his only daughter.

At the grave side, it was only Andy, Oliver and Zoe, Traci and Jerry, and Sam. Tommy's last request was for them to all get together at the Penny and celebrate instead of mourn. Andy was a little against it, but she went along with it because it was what he had wanted. Traci gave her a ride to the Penny. Sam had kept his distance all day because he knew that she needed to be around those that she was closest to, but he still kept his eye on her.

* * *

Andy had been at the Penny for a couple of hours now. Everyone around her was socializing and laughing at old stories, but she couldn't seem to find it in her to be happy. She had been sitting at the bar drinking beer after beer. She was starting to feel the effects but she didn't care. At the rate she was going, she was hoping it would numb some of the pain. She felt someone sit down next to her, but she chose to ignore him.

"McNally, I think you need to slow down a little," Sam hedged, "This isn't the answer for your pain."

She finally looked at him with a stern look before saying, "I'm fine! I don't need a babysitter, so leave me alone. Tell Oli I'm walking home. I can't take anymore of this."

Sam was shocked by her outburst, but he knew it was her way of coping with the loss of her dad. He simply let her go but went over to Oliver and stated, "McNally just left. She said she was walking home, but you may want to go check on her."

Oliver looked at his friend and asked, "Why didn't you go with her?"

"I'm not who she needs right now. I'm actually going to head home. Call me if you need me," he replied.

Oliver nodded before adding, "She's hurting right now, but don't give up on her. Before you say anything, I can tell you care for her, but I know you don't want to admit it. You're good for her, she just hasn't figured it out yet." He walked away before Sam could say anything else. He needed to go see Andy and talk some sense into her. He knew she was shutting herself off to everyone because that is how dealt with things, but he also knew that she wasn't ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I know a lot of you didn't understand Sam's decision to let Oliver handle it, but he didn't want to push her. She's coping with the loss of her father, which is really hard for her because that was the only family she had. Now Oliver is the one looking out for her. This chapter shows some Oliver/Andy interactions at first, but a lot of you will probably love the ending! I do apologize that this is kind of a short chapter though, I'll try to update tomorrow! Please remember to review...

* * *

Oliver walked inside the McNally residence and found Andy lying on the couch. He went and sat down on the chair next to her before asking, "How are you holding up?"

Andy barely moved and remarked, "Just peachy. Now you can go."

"You know I don't believe that, so let's talk. I know you're hurting, but you can't shut everyone out, especially ones who care about you," he started, "like Sam."

Andy huffed, "I'm fine Oli. Besides, don't start with me on Sam. I already told you there isn't anything going on."

"I didn't come here to grill you on your love life. I came here to tell you that you need to talk to someone. Tommy was a good man, and he was like a father to me, but I promised him that if anything ever happened to him, that I would watch out for you. Andy, you have always been a sister to me, and I love you, but I can't sit by and watch you go down this road," he said, "I have watched you push people away your whole life, and I know that losing your dad is hard, but don't push Sam away too. He's worried about you, and as long as I've known him, I've never seen him get like this. I know you think I meddle in your life, but I only do it because I care. That's all I'll say…"

He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll think about it. Thanks for always looking out for me, even when it drives me crazy," she added with a small smile, "and dad loved you too." Oliver smiled and walked out, leaving Andy deep in thought.

Andy had been lying on the couch for several hours. She had thought a lot about what Oliver had said, but she was still unsure what to do. He was right when he said she was good at shutting people out of her life, and in a way, she was doing that to Sam. However, she had always told herself she would stay far away from cops, but then there was Sam. There was just something about him that made her feel alive and safe at the same time. Getting up off the couch, she made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. She had decided to follow Oliver's advice for once and made her way to her destination.

* * *

She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. She waited a couple of minutes before knocking again. A few seconds later, she could hear footsteps inside and then someone opened the door. "Hi," she stammered.

"Hey," Sam said confused, "do you want to come in?" She nodded before walking inside to the living room and sitting on the couch. "Would you like something to drink? I could make coffee or there's beer or water in the fridge."

"No, I'm fine," she paused, "I actually came to apologize for earlier. Do you mind sitting down because you're making me a little nervous standing up?"

He smiled and sat down next to her. "You didn't have to come apologize though. Today was rough for you," he added after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Sam, I need to say this, so please just listen and don't interrupt because otherwise I won't be able to get through it," she began and waited for Sam to nod for her to continue, "well I'm not sure I even know where to begin, but I'm sorry for tonight. I know you were trying to be a friend and I pushed you away, but that's what I do whenever someone gets too close to me. Not really sure why I do it, but I tend to push people away. Traci is really my only friend that has stuck by me, and Oliver well he's practically family, so I'm kind of stuck with him. I guess I'm just worried that they'll leave, so I don't grow attached to anyone. This probably has a lot to do with growing up with just my dad and him being a cop, but over the years I haven't let anyone that I truly cared about get close enough to me to stay. This brings me to you. I don't know if I can be just your friend, and that scares me because I want you in my life, but you're a cop…"

"And you don't get involved with cops," he finished, "Look McNally, I get it. If you haven't noticed, I don't let too many people in myself, especially with my lifestyle. I've been a cop for over fifteen years, and most of that was spent in undercover operations until last year when I just couldn't do it anymore. That's when I came back to 15th because during that time I had lost myself. Oliver and Jerry were the two that got me back to where I am today, but it wasn't until you came into town, that I actually felt alive again. To be honest, I don't know if I can be your friend either, but if that's all you'll give me, I'll take it because I would rather have whatever you'll give me then nothing at all."

"And if I want more?" she asked.

Sam smirked, "Then I'll give you whatever you want, all I ask is that you let me in. Stop pushing me away! I would never intentionally hurt you, if anything I would do whatever I could to keep you safe."

Andy sighed before saying the one thing she had been terrified of saying all night, "I want to give you a chance and see where this goes."

Sam scooted closer and whispered, "Let me make you dinner tomorrow night. We'll take this slow and at your pace. I won't push, I promise."

She smiled, "Dinner it is. I guess I'll make an exception to my rule." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sam pulled her into his arms and held her for a few minutes before replying, "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know you guys are probably tired of hearing it, but thanks so much for your reviews and your support for this story! I realize that some chapters won't always be cheerful and some may not like them, but I ask that you please be patient and enjoy the story. With that said, I'm sure most of you have been waiting for this chapter... enjoy!

* * *

Andy woke up from a restless sleep the next morning. Sam had dropped her off at her house after they had talked, and they had agreed to dinner at his place that night. She climbed out of bed and rushed to the shower. She was actually surprised with herself that she had even agreed to dinner, but now she was really nervous. After showering, she called Traci for a favor, especially since she knew she had the day off. "Traci, I need your help. Meet me at the house in five," she stated before hanging up and getting dressed.

Traci arrived a few minutes later and walked inside with a look of confusion on her face. "So do you want to tell me what this big emergency is?" she asked.

"I'm having dinner tonight, and I don't know what to wear. I'm really freaking out right now. I mean what was I thinking agreeing to this in the first place," she ranted.

"Whoa slow down. Who are you having dinner with?" Traci wondered even though she already had a pretty good idea.

She sighed, "Sam is cooking me dinner tonight because I told him I wanted to give him a chance. Now I have no idea what to wear."

Traci smiled before saying, "We'll go shopping and find you something, but you will tell me what brought this on. Last I checked Andy McNally was against dating cops. So I want the whole story."

"Fine, but I'm only telling you because I know you won't leave me alone otherwise," she huffed, "Last night Sam was trying to be a friend and I shut him out because he was getting too close to me. I knew it was stupid, but you know how I'm good at pushing people away. Anyway, I went home and Oliver came and knocked some sense into me. So I went to Sam's to apologize and told him that I wanted to give us a chance because he was different than anyone I've ever met. Then he offered to cook me dinner tonight at his place as kind of our first date."

"Wow, I didn't think Swarek had it in him. I must say I'm impressed. I'm also really happy to see you giving him a chance. I think this will be really good for you," Traci started, "Now let's go find you an outfit that will blow his mind. Andy just laughed and followed her to the car.

Andy and Traci had spent a few hours in the mall but had finally picked out the perfect outfit. Then Traci had talked her into going to get a manicure/pedicure with her, especially since it had been awhile since they had a girl's day. They had grabbed a quick lunch before heading back to Nash's. Traci had decided that she would help Andy get ready before dropping her off at Swarek's, so it would just be easier to get ready at her house.

"So does Shaw know about your date tonight?" Traci asked as Andy was currently in the bathroom putting on her dress. They had picked out a simple blue dress that showed off just enough of her curves without overdoing it.

She laughed, "Nope, and I plan to keep it that way. Besides, I want to see where this goes before I get his hopes up. You know how Oli gets when it comes to me. He's always trying to look out for me, even when I don't want him to."

Traci said, "Well, I won't say a word to him or Jerry, but they're going to find out eventually."

"I know, but I just want to take things slow right now," she replied walking out of the bathroom, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always, I think you should leave your hair down though and only put on a little makeup. Either way, Swarek is going to love it," Traci grinned.

Andy rolled her eyes before applying some light makeup. "I already told you that we agreed to take things slow, so there won't be any action tonight. Besides, I'm not sure I would give you details anyway because you are dating his best friend and work with him. After all, I definitely don't want details of you and Jerry," she joked.

"Fine, but I'll have you know being a detective isn't the only thing Jerry's good at," Traci remarked.

"Traci," she whined, "too much information!" The girls continued joking with each other before it was time to go. Traci drove her to Swarek's and stated, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" before she got out of the car. She simply waved as Traci drove away.

* * *

Andy made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. She knew Sam had been home for a few hours because he had morning shift. A few seconds later, he opened the door with a big grin on his face. "Wow," he breathed, "you look amazing."

Andy could feel her cheeks flush but she ignored it and replied, "You don't look half bad yourself." He was wearing jeans and a dark gray shirt.

"Come in. I'm almost finished with dinner," he said making his way to the kitchen, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm good for now. Can I ask what you're cooking because it smells delicious?" she asked.

He was at the stove when he turned halfway around and smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see. How was your day?"

"I spent the day with Traci, and she dropped me off," she started.

"I'm guessing she was surprised with your decision?" he added.

She laughed, "Yea, you could say that. She said that she would keep it to herself and not say anything to Oliver or Jerry."

"I'm a little confused. Do you not want anyone knowing about us?" he replied.

She was quiet for a second before saying, "I do, but I want to see where this goes before a lot of people know. Besides, I know once Oliver knows, he'll tell Zoe and then she will be asking me questions that I don't have answers for right now. If you want to tell them, you can because I know Oliver and Jerry are your friends."

"I see your point. Plus, I'm sure Oliver would give me the 'if you hurt her' speech," he paused, "but I'm glad you're giving me a chance. I really do like you. Now let's eat."

She smiled as she made her way to the table. Sam brought the food over and sat down as well. He had sautéed some vegetables and chicken and placed it over rice. They ate their meal while Andy asked about his day. Overall, it was a good start for a first date, and Andy's nerves had disappeared. Sam brought her back to her house and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for tonight, Sam," she stated and waved goodbye to him as she walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't post a new chapter yesterday, but I had a busy day. Here is the chapter that some of you may have been dreading, but it needed to happen. Most of this story has to do with Andy and her life, so she makes decisions based on what she thinks is a good decision. However, like most of us, our decisions aren't always good ones and sometimes we make mistakes. Without saying anything else, I'll let you get on to the story, but please be patient because again this chapter needed to happen... please review!

* * *

Andy had been home for a month now, and she was really enjoying the being back home. Her first week had been hard because she was dealing with the loss of her dad, but she was coping. She had been seeing Sam for about two weeks now, but no one but Traci knew. Oliver had his suspicions, but he chose to wait until they told him. She and Sam had been eating at his place almost every night and some nights she stayed over too, but they still had not taking things to the next level yet. They had only made out a few times because he was letting her lead. She had to admit that things were going really well, but she feared that things were going too well, which made her doubt things. After all, she was beginning to have strong feelings towards Sam and that scared her more than anything.

In the past few weeks, she had not thought about New York at all, which surprised her. She knew that she needed to go back to figure things out. As much as she loved her time here, she still had a life in New York. The question was did she want to go back to New York and leave everyone behind or move back here permanently. Andy was sitting at the house thinking on what she should do, when her cell phone rang, "Hello," she said not looking at the screen.

"Andy, this is Mr. Daniels. I'm sorry to call because I know you are dealing with some personal issues, but I was wondering if you knew when you would be coming back to work. We are behind schedule, and I need to know if I need to get someone else to cover for you," her boss stated.

"Actually, Mr. Daniels, I'm not sure if I'll be coming back to work. I can get a flight out tomorrow and help get you caught up for the next two weeks, but after that I'm done. It's been great working for your firm, but I'm not sure New York is the place for me anymore. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience for you and that I haven't gotten in touch with you sooner," she replied knowing that no matter what decision she chose, she would be leaving the firm either way.

Mr. Daniels said, "Andy, we will miss you at the firm because you have been a good asset, but I understand your decision and appreciate you letting me know. I look forward to seeing you soon, but I would ask that you spend these next two weeks helping train someone to take over your position."

"Yes sir," she answered, "I will see you soon." She hung up and called the airport to book a flight to New York. She knew she needed to pack, but she also knew she needed to tell Sam that she would be gone for two weeks. However, she wasn't sure how she would tell him that she may not be coming back. She threw on some tennis shoes and headed to the police station.

* * *

She walked in and went in search of Sam, but instead she saw Oliver talking with another officer. "Oli, do you have a minute?" she asked once he noticed her. She was actually glad that Sam wasn't here because she knew that he would not like what she had to say.

"Andy, what a surprise! What do I owe this visit?" he replied as he followed her into the lounge.

"Actually I'm looking for Sam, but I don't really have much time," she started, "so could you let him know that I'm flying back to New York this afternoon for work."

"You're going back for good?" he interrupted.

"Only for about two weeks to get some things sorted out. I'm thinking about moving back here permanently. Sam doesn't know this yet either, but this is my home. This is where I belong," she stated.

He smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, but what do you want me to tell Sam? Besides, why would it matter to him? I mean are you two dating or something?"

She sighed, "Yes Oli, we are. I didn't want to tell you like this though. Anyways, tell him that I just had to go to New York for a little while. However, it will be easier if he didn't call me because I'm going to be super busy with work. I promise I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"Sammy's not going to like this. Are you sure you don't want me to tell him that you're thinking about moving back?" he answered.

"He won't understand why I'm going, but I need this time. These past few weeks have been great, but I need some time to think, and I need to figure out if I'm making the right decision by moving back here. Please just do this for me," she begged.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," he responded, "and Andy, please don't run away. Come back when you're ready." She halfway smiled as she walked away. She knew Oliver would figure out that she was running away from her feelings, but she chose not to comment. Who knows, maybe this time she would come back, she thought. Oliver watched her leave and shook his head. Be smart kid, he said quietly as he headed to his patrol car. He only hoped that Sammy would understand.

Andy made it back to the house and packed up her things. Then she called a cab and headed for the airport. She knew Sam would be mad, but she also needed time and this was the perfect opportunity. The past two weeks her feelings for Sam had grown stronger and that scared her because for once in her life she had fallen for someone. When it came to relationships, she never let it get this far, but unlike those other guys, Sam was different and that changed things.

She made it to the airport and went through security. She boarded her plane and was about to turn off her phone when she saw a text from Oliver saying, _Don't over think it kid!_ She smiled knowing Oliver was only looking out for her. She turned her phone off and settled into her seat. She would be arriving in New York in a couple of hours, but for now she would take a nap. A lot could happen in two weeks, but she had a feeling that she would be coming back this time, and hopefully Sam would still be waiting for her.

* * *

**A/N: **I know some of you may be upset that she is leaving, but she'll be back. She will soon realize what a bad decision this is! It's like the saying goes, sometimes you don't know what you have until it's gone. So please continue reading and see what happens... this is still an Andy/Sam story!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Since I won't be able to post another chapter tomorow, I'm posting it today. This is Sam's side of the story after he finds out that she has left. Also, don't hate me because I promise this is only a minor detour in the McSwarek relationship. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Sam had a rough day at work and simply wanted to take a shower and have dinner with Andy. He had been on patrol all day, but he had also received a call from Guns & Gangs asking him to do an undercover job for them. He had told them that he was done with undercover operations, but he would let them know something definite by the end of the week. He had decided last year after his last operation that he would stop doing undercover assignments and get back to being a cop. Only a few people knew how bad the last operation had been, and he told his friends that he was done for good.

He walked into the locker room to find Oliver waiting on him. "Shaw, what's up? Shouldn't you be home with the wife and kids," he stated.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Penny with me for a beer or two," Oliver started.

He grinned, "As much as I would love to hang out with you, I kind of already have some plans of my own."

"Sammy, I know you're seeing Andy. She told me today when she came by the station earlier. Look I'm just going to come right out and say it, she left," Oliver replied.

"She left? As in she went back to New York?" he said angrily, "I'm guessing she sent you to tell me. She's gone and she didn't have the decency to tell me herself. That's great."

"Sammy…" Oliver began.

"No, don't defend her. She made her decision and she ran away. That was her choice! Now I'm making mine. Guns & Gangs called me earlier and want me to do an undercover operation. I was going to decline, but I've decided to take it. I'm leaving tonight," he answered, "I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Are you sure about this? I know you're upset, but I don't think going undercover is the best solution for you," Oliver remarked, "For what it's worth, I told her she was making a bad decision, but she may come back."

"I know I said I was done with undercover operations, but I need time, and I can't do that here. Take care of her for me," he added.

"So you both run away," Oliver says, "Good luck out there, but I wish you would reconsider. However, I know you are both hard headed and won't listen to me. So I'll tell you like I told her, come back when you're ready."

He changed his clothes before turning to Oliver and saying, "I just wish her the best. See you later Shaw." Oliver watched him leave and sighed. Oliver had a bad feeling this was going to happen and a part of him was mad at Andy because he could tell what this was doing to Sam. He knew the only reason Sam was going undercover was because of her, and he also knew that Sam wasn't going to be the same when he got back. The last operation almost broke him, and it took months for him and Jerry to bring Sam back to his old self.

Sam drove to the McNally residence and parked. He knew she wasn't there because Oliver wouldn't joke like that, but he needed to see for himself. He also knew Oliver was worried about him because he was going back undercover, but he had to get away. He had no idea when or if Andy was ever coming back. He stayed for a few minutes before driving away.

* * *

He went to his house and packed a bag. He had called Guns & Gangs back and told them that he would do the job, if he could leave tonight. He wrote a quick note and placed it in an envelope before heading to the Shaw residence. He knew Oliver had probably headed to the Penny for a quick drink, but he figured Zoe would be home. He knocked on the door and as he suspected, Zoe answered, "Hey Sam, Oliver isn't here. I think he's at the Penny right now."

"I know. I was wondering if you could give this to Andy when she comes back, and let Oliver know that if anything happens to me, then he can open the envelope," he replied. Since Sam used to do a lot of undercover assignments, he gave an envelope to Oliver a long time ago that contained his will and a few other items, if anything were to ever happen to him.

"You're going back undercover, aren't you?" she stated, "But why? Does Oliver know?"

"Zoe, don't start. I've already had the speech from Oliver. I need to get away from here for awhile. Take care of Andy," he added.

"What aren't you telling me?" she quizzed, "You're leaving because of Andy? I don't get it."

He sighed, "I'm guessing Oliver didn't tell you, but she left. We've been seeing each other for two weeks and I thought things were going well, but she left for New York today without telling me. She sent Oliver to relay the news."

"She ran away," she whispered, "I'm sorry Sam. I'm sure she'll come back. She just needs time. I know Andy, and I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Well I need time too. See you later Zoe," he said as he waved and headed to his truck. Zoe watched him leave before picking up her phone to dial Andy. Unfortunately, it went straight to voicemail. What have you done Andy, she thought, what have you done.

Sam headed straight for the Guns & Gangs office that was in the next district where he would be getting his next assignment. He had no idea where they were sending him, but he was ready for it. Maybe it would get his mind off of one Andy McNally because right now that's all he could think about. He just hoped that when he came back this pain that he felt right now would be gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm so glad that you guys are stillcontinuing to read this story. Thank you so much for the support! This chapter is full of maybe some unexpected twists, but I hope you like it. Please enjoy and hope to hear what you think!

* * *

For the past two weeks Andy had focused on work. She had seen that she had several calls from Oliver, Zoe, and a few from Traci, but she simply chose not to answer them. She had a feeling they were calling to check on her and ask her to come home. She had just finished her last day of work and decided to give Traci a call. After the second ring, Traci picked up, "Andy, are you ok? Have you talked to Oliver because you aren't answering anyone's calls?"

"I've been busy. I've been training a new girl at work, and I haven't had much free time. Why are you so frazzled?" she asked.

"You need to talk to Oliver," Traci stated.

"I'll call him in a few minutes. How are you?" she said trying to avoid talking about what she really wanted to ask.

Traci sighed, "I'm fine if you disregard my best friend leaving town without telling anyone and then not answering her phone. I also have an upset boyfriend who is upset with said best friend, and a grumpy coworker."

"Why is Jerry mad at me?" she wondered.

"Look, I'll talk to you later. Right now you need to call Oliver because there's something you should know. I hope you are doing well," Traci said before hanging up.

She called Oliver a little agitated with how Traci was acting towards her. "Hey Oli," she said by way of greeting.

"Wow it took you two weeks to return my call," he replied.

"Look Oli, I don't know what your problem is, but I just got off the phone with Traci who hung up on me, and I don't need it from you too. Traci said you needed to tell me something," she answered.

He sighed, "Sorry, it's just you've really made a mess of things. Before I tell you, did you decide whether or not you're moving back here?"

"Yes, but I'm going to be here for a couple more weeks. I need to pack everything and tend to a few things before I can leave. Now tell me what's going on and why everyone is giving me the cold shoulder," she remarked.

"Sam went back undercover after he found out you left. I don't know when he's coming back," he stated.

"But I thought he quit going undercover. He left because of me?" she cried, "I'm so sorry Oli. This is all my fault. I should've stayed away from him. Maybe I shouldn't come back. He probably hates me now."

"Andy stop," he responded, "He doesn't hate you. He was just hurt that you left, and therefore he did the same thing you did, he ran away from his feelings. Come home Andy. You said it yourself Toronto is where you belong."

"But what about Sam…" she started.

"He'll come back. He just needs time. You love him don't you," he said.

"Yea, I think I do. Oh Oli, what am I going to do? I know I shouldn't have left, but I was falling for him so quickly, and I got scared. I mean I had to come back for work, but I shouldn't have left the way I did. I'm so sorry."

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "Its ok Andy. Just come home." She agreed to come home as soon as she could.

After hanging up with Oliver, she tried Sam's phone, but it went straight to voicemail. Instead of leaving a message, she quickly hung up and headed to her apartment. She started packing as quickly as she could.

* * *

She spent the next two days packing up all of her stuff. She had also contacted her landlord and told them she would be moving out. She called the moving company and they would be there the next morning. What would have normally taken two weeks to do, she finished in one. She had tended to everything and was on her way to the airport.

She had talked to Traci a couple of days ago and apologized for all that she had done. Traci told her it was ok, but that she needed to fix things when Sam came back. Traci also had agreed to pick her up at the airport and drop her off at her dad's house. She had decided to live there for awhile.

She landed in Toronto and made her way to baggage claim. Traci was standing there waiting for her along with Zoe. She was a little surprised that Zoe had come to but was happy to see both of them. They pulled her into a hug before Zoe asked, "Are you done running now?"

She replied, "Yea, I'm done. Are you girls up for ice cream because I really could use some."

"He left this for you," Zoe said as she handed her the note that he left, "I figured you could read it on our way to get ice cream, and then we can have a girl's night at the house tonight. The girls are at a sleepover and Oliver and Jerry have to work late."

She gathered her bags and walked to Traci's car. She climbed in the back seat and opened the envelope. Tears fell from her eyes as she read what Sam had written. He stated that he wanted her to find happiness and obviously that wasn't with him, so he wished her the best. He went on to say that he cared for her, but he needed some time away to ease the pain that he was feeling. He simply ended it by saying to take care. As she finished, the words had become blurred through all of her tears. She noticed that Traci had stopped and she and Zoe were currently watching her. "I'm sorry Andy," Traci whispered.

She nodded and quickly wiped her tears away. They all went inside the store and grabbed ice cream and some other snack foods. Then they headed to the Shaw residence and headed to the living room to watch some chick flicks on Netflix. The girls tried their best to get Andy's mind off of Sam for at least a little while. She wound up falling asleep on the couch, and Traci headed home.

* * *

Andy woke up to a quiet house and looked around to find no one awake yet. She walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. A few minutes later, she heard, "Do you mind fixing me a cup?"

She turned around and smiled, "Sure Oli. It's almost ready. I'm guessing Zoe is still sleeping? I must have fallen asleep on the couch."

"Yea, you were passed out when I got home. Zoe mentioned you read the letter Sam left you," he commented, "I'm guessing that kind of explains the empty ice cream cartons."

"I really messed up this time, didn't I?" she stated.

He sighed, "Things happen, but I'll admit I was a little disappointed in you. So now what are you going to do since you're back?"

"I was thinking about joining the academy. I didn't tell Traci because I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it," she replied.

He was shocked but simply asked, "What brought this on? You've always hated what we do. Is this about Sam?"

"No, this isn't about Sam. I think it's what my dad would have wanted. I mean being a paralegal was alright, but I think I was meant to do more. I want to actually be able to put criminals behind bars. So do you think you could help me?" she answered.

"Yea, but you do realize the academy takes a few months to finish. Then you'll be a rookie for a year. Are you sure this is what you really want to do?" he wondered.

She nodded before saying, "Yes, it is."

"Alright, I'll make a few calls. Good to have you home, kid," he joked as he grabbed his mug and walked out.

Andy sat at the counter and smiled. After all these years of fighting it, she was really going to be a cop. She knew the academy was tough, but she knew she could handle it. Besides, she had a support system backing her up. Now she needed to call Traci. "Hey girl," she said as Traci picked up.

"Andy, no offense but it's like 7AM on my day off. What do you need?" Traci groaned.

"I'm joining the academy. Oliver is making some calls for me," she replied.

"WHAT!" Traci yelled now fully awake, "Since when?"

Andy laughed, "I decided this a few weeks ago while I was in New York, but I decided last night that I would go through with it. I figured I would let you be the first person to know."

"Wow, I admit I didn't see this one coming. Either way, I'm happy for you," Traci added, "but the academy is killer, so good luck. Those are days that I don't miss."

"Yea yea, well I'll let you get back to sleep. Talk to you later," she finished after Traci had said her goodbyes.

She placed her phone on the counter when Zoe walked in. "Did I hear right? Are you joining the academy?" Zoe asked.

"Yea Oli is making some calls, but I should be good to go," she responded.

Zoe laughed, "And to think this coming from the girl who swore she would never be a cop. I guess things really do change, but your dad would be proud."

"Well at least I'm doing something right," she started.

"Sam will get over it, and who knows maybe you guys will get back together. By the way, I'm still upset with you for not telling me that you guys were even together in the first place," Zoe recalled, "But if you fix me a cup of coffee, you will be forgiven." She smiled and poured Zoe her coffee. The two sat and chatted about everything that had been going on since she left.

Oliver came back later in the morning and told her that she would be starting at the academy tomorrow and would be there for the next four months. He also told her it would be tough, but he had her back and was only a phone call away.

She left the Shaw's and went to her house. She packed some items that she would need, and unpacked items that would be staying until she got back. Since Oliver had told her that he would look after the house while she was gone.

The next morning she met Oliver in the driveway and put her bags in the car. He drove her to the academy where see would be spending the next four months. She hugged Oliver bye and told him that she would keep in touch.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **So I'm happy that you guys are still hanging in there... this chapter will focus more on Andy's first day as a rookie! Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Andy had spent the last four months at the academy and today she would be starting her first day at 15th division. Oliver had put in a good word, so she was able to start at 15th and follow in her dad's footsteps. She walked into the station and headed to the locker room. Traci walked in a few minutes later and asked, "So are you ready for your first day?"

"Yea, but I'll admit I'm a little nervous," she replied.

Traci smiled, "Well, maybe Shaw will be your TO and take it easy on you. I'm sure whoever you get as your TO will be fine though. I would get dressed quickly because parade starts in five and Best doesn't like for anyone to be late."

She quickly changed into her uniform and headed to the parade room. She looked around the room and recognized a few faces, especially the new set of rookies. While at the academy, she had met a group of guys, Chris Diaz, Dov Epstein, and Nick Collins, who she had become close to. She had also roomed with another girl, Gail Peck, who also had family on the force. She found a spot next to Collins and sat down. "Are you ready for today?" he asked.

"As ready as I can be," she joked.

A minute later Staff Sergeant Best walked in and got everyone's attention. "Hello everyone, we have a busy day today, but I want to welcome the new rookies. Now your assignments are on the wall. Now go out and serve and protect. You are dismissed," he stated.

Andy was about to walk over to the wall, when she heard, "McNally, you are with me today."

She turned around and smiled at Oliver and answered, "Yes sir." She followed him out of the parade room and headed to the coffee machine. She poured them each a cup of coffee and followed him out to the patrol car.

"Alright, you can stop with the sir crap. However, we do need to keep things professional at work, so you should probably just call me Shaw instead of Oli. I also can't show you special treatment, so I'll treat you like all the other rookies," he started, "Now are you ready to start your first day."

"Yes, but you know you didn't have to pick me as your rookie. I would have been fine with the others," she commented.

Oliver laughed, "Well, I guess you're stuck with me."

They rode around in silence for about ten minutes before she asked, "Any word on Sam?"

Oliver nodded his head before saying, "No, but I imagine this is one of those six month assignments, so I'm sure he's fine. I'll let you know if I hear anything. He's going to be surprised to find out you're a cop now."

"I'm sure he'll just love having to work with me," she said sarcastically, "I mean who wouldn't want to work with their ex or whatever I am to him now."

"Andy, what's done is done. You made your choice, and now you must live with it, but maybe one day you can fix things with him because I know you still care about him. Just do me a favor and don't break his heart again," he responded.

She sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just scared. Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"Yes, but it'll take some time because he really did care about you. Now enough about that, we have a job to do," he finished. The rest of the ride was quiet except for the occasional small talk.

* * *

They arrived back at the station later that afternoon. The day had been busy with a few domestic calls, but nothing to drastic for her first day. She headed to the locker room to change out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. She was meeting Traci and the other rookies at the Penny after she got off.

She made it to the Penny a few minutes later and spotted Chris, Dov, and Nick sitting at a table. "Hey guys, where's Gail?" she wondered.

"Her mother made her have dinner with her, so it's just us tonight," Nick remarked. He and Gail had been seeing each other for the past month, but they weren't serious yet.

She sat down and ordered a beer. About an hour later, she saw Traci walking towards them. "Hey guys, I want you to meet my best friend, Traci, or should I say Detective Nash. Traci, this is Chris, Dov, and Nick," she greeted.

"Nice to meet you, so how was your first day as a rookie?" Traci asked.

"Mine was pretty uneventful, just a few domestic calls but nothing too bad. Did you have to work late or something?" she replied.

Traci paused, "I'm working on a big case with Jerry and Luke," then added, "or should I say Detective Barber and Callahan."

The guys looked confused before Dov piped in, "Andy, are you on a first name basis with everyone at the station?"

Andy laughed, "No, but a lot of them worked with my dad. At work, I have to call them all by their last name though," then turned back to Traci and said, "A big case huh? I'm guessing it's one you can't talk about?"

Traci simply nodded because she knew that Andy would go crazy if she knew the truth. A week ago Callahan had asked for her and Jerry's help on a major drug bust that was going down tomorrow. What Traci didn't know until today was that Sam was involved. Therefore, Jerry told her to not say a word about it to Andy.

They chatted for awhile with the guys. "Well well if it isn't the new rookies," a voice spoke from behind her.

"Detective Barber, how nice of you to join us," Andy joked, "What can we do for you?"

"McNally, I heard you did well today," he answered, "even though Shaw is probably a little bias. I was just seeing if you and Nash needed a ride tonight."

Andy smiled, "I'm good, but I'm sure Traci could use a ride. I'll see you later Traci."

* * *

Traci and Jerry walked away as Andy continued talking with the guys. On the way to his car he asked, "Does she know about the bust tomorrow?"

"No, I just told her we were working on a big case. Do you think it's a good idea for her to be part of the bust? I mean it's only her second day and seeing Sam after all this time…" she started.

Jerry sighed, "Don't kill me, but I told Best that Andy needed to have desk duty tomorrow. Only a couple of the rookies will be involved in the bust, I think Peck and Collins, but everyone else will be out on patrol."

"Desk duty? That's a little much don't you think? I know you still blame her for Sam leaving, but…" she commented.

"We need Oliver and Noelle, which means two rookies will be without a TO. Besides, Oliver agreed with me. Don't be mad. It's only for a day," he added.

"Alright, but she's not going to like it," she replied, "I just hope tomorrow goes smoothly. For everyone."

"Me too," he finished, "Now let's get out of here. We have a long day tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This story has reached over 100 reviews...WOW! For that, I'm posting the longest chapter that I've written. Unfortunately, it may be a couple of days before I'll be able to update, so please be patient. Now on with the story, enjoy and as always let me know what you think about it!

* * *

Andy walked into the parade room with a few minutes to spare. She had left not long after Traci and headed back to her house for a good night's sleep. When she got to the station this morning, she quickly changed into her uniform and headed to parade. A few minutes later she saw Dov and Chris come in and sat down beside her, followed by the rest of the rookies, and some other officers. "You're here early McNally," Chris commented as he sat down next to her.

"I slept well, and so I woke up a few minutes earlier, but I'm good to go. I wonder what today is going to be like?" she wondered.

Before anyone could comment, Best walked in to give his morning speech. "Well good morning everyone! Today most of you will be helping in a case, while the rest of you will be on patrol. McNally you will be on desk duty, and Peck you will be helping Detective Callahan today. Everyone else your assignments are on the wall. If you are assigned to patrol, you are free to go. For the rest of you, Detective Callahan will fill you in on the case. Dismissed," he stated.

Andy wasn't too happy about being assigned desk duty on her second day. She walked over to Oliver who was standing by Jerry and Traci and said, "Can you explain to me why I have been assigned to desk duty today?"

"I'm needed for this case. I know you're ticked, but it's only for today," Oliver added.

She looked over at Traci who simply looked at her with a sense of remorse. Jerry piped in, "Every rookie is assigned desk duty at some point. Today that rookie is you." Andy just rolled her eyes and walked away. Traci shot him a look and walked out as well.

"Real smooth Barber. Now do you want to tell me why I'm needed for this case? I don't really want to sit around and listen to Callahan if I don't have to," he joked.

"It's a big drug bust and we need our best cops for the job," Jerry replied.

Oliver smiled, "I do believe that was a compliment. Barber don't go getting soft on me. But why is Collins still in here? All of the other rookies were assigned to patrol."

"Collins has a military background; therefore he has some related experience, which is why he is being paired with you today," Jerry began, "There is one other thing you should know. There is an uncover cop involved in this."

"This is why you didn't want McNally on the case…" Oliver answered, "Because she could blow his cover too soon." Jerry nodded as Callahan walked in to explain the case.

* * *

After briefly going over the case, Collins and Shaw headed to their patrol car. The cops were going to come in from the back, and hopefully make a clean bust. Collins knew that McNally and Shaw were close, but he also was afraid to ask his question. "Can I ask why I'm paired with you instead of McNally?" he ventured.

"Your military experience," Oliver stated before focusing back on the road. Collins knew that was all that he had planned to say, so he didn't push for more. They arrived at the warehouse a few minutes later. They drew their guns and followed the other officers to the back of the warehouse. They silently crept in and took down the drug dealers. One man started to run as Collins chased after him and tackled him to the ground. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…" he continued.

The man struggled for a few minutes before allowing Collins to cuff him and throw him in the squad car. Since Shaw was driving, Collins got in the passenger seat and they headed to the station. Shaw simply glanced in the back seat through the rearview mirror and nodded to the man. Oliver noticed the ticked off look on the man's face and the minor cut on his cheek. He knew that Collins was in for a surprise when they arrived back at the station.

When they arrived at the station, Oliver offered to bring the man into the interrogation room, and sent Collins to fill out some paperwork. Oliver led him into the interrogation room and uncuffed the man. "Well hello stranger," he commented.

"Hey Oliver, who the hell is that kid? I want to punch him in his face. My ribs are killing me," the man vented.

"Officer Collins is one of our new rookies. Sam, there is something else…" Oliver started but was interrupted when Jerry walked in.

"You're looking rough Sammy," Jerry joked, "I guess that's what happens when you stay gone for so long."

Sam groaned, "Good to see you too Jerry. Oliver, what were you saying?"

Oliver looked at Jerry without saying anything, but simply shook his head and walked out of the room. He made his way over to where Andy was seated and decided that Sam should see her for himself. "McNally, I need you to bring some water to the interrogation room. Collins and I just brought in a guy for questioning," he said before walking away.

Andy was a little confused but did what he said. Jerry had already walked out because Sam wasn't really being questioned, but of course Andy had no clue of this. She walked into the room with the cup of water to find a man pacing. "Excuse me, but here is…" she began until the man slowly turned around and she dropped the cup of water, "Sam?"

"Andy, why are you in a uniform? Are you a cop?" he asked, "What the hell is going on here? Where is Oliver?"

Andy was speechless. She had thought about him for five months, and now he was finally here standing right in front of her. "Excuse me," she said as she ran out of the room.

* * *

Sam was officially pissed off. Since he no longer had to stay in the interrogation room, he headed to the locker room to change. He noticed the rookie who had arrested him gave him a funny look as he walked by. "What the hell are you looking at?" he yelled as he walked past him.

He walked into the locker room to find Jerry and Oliver talking. Once they noticed him, Oliver said, "Sammy…"

"She's a cop now? Neither one of you thought I should know this piece of information," he replied as he punched a locker.

"Calm down Sammy. This is only her second day. I'm guessing by your reaction you didn't talk to her," Oliver remarked.

Jerry decided to speak up, "I told Oliver to keep her away from you, but he decided that she needed to be the one to see you first."

"You're only mad because you still blame her for him leaving in the first place. She had a right to know he was back," Oliver protested.

"Would both of you shut up," he started, "The point is we now work at the same place, and I'll just have to live with that. As for Andy and I, that ship has sailed, and I have no intention of going down that road again. With that said, Jerry lay off of her, and Oliver, go talk to her because she's upset. As for me, I'm going to take a nice hot shower before Best has to see me." Both men didn't say anything else to him and walked out. She's back, he thought as he headed for the showers, she came back.

Oliver found Andy sitting at the front desk looking at some papers on the desk, but he could tell she wasn't really looking at them. "I'm sorry, but I wanted you to see for yourself that he was back. I knew you wouldn't believe me otherwise," he said as he walked over to her.

"Did you know that he was involved with the bust? Is that why I was assigned to desk duty?" she replied.

"I didn't know until this morning that he was involved, but that's why Jerry didn't want you involved because we had to keep his cover until he was back at the station," he responded.

"Who else knew? Did Traci know?" she paused, "Everyone knew but me didn't they?"

"Everyone except the rookies, yes," he continued with, "Collins was actually the one to arrest him, which Sam wasn't happy about. But Andy, I would probably keep my distance from Sam for a while. I mean given your history with him…"

Andy laughed sarcastically, "You mean what I screwed up. I'm sure he has no intention of speaking to me, so I'll have no problem keeping my distance."

"He just needs time to absorb that you're back. I'm sure he'll come around eventually," he added. Or at least he hoped so for both their sakes. He could tell in the locker room that Sam still cared. Right now, he was just still hurt and needed time.

"Just look out for him for me, will you," she said, "I'm sure he'll need his friends." Oliver nodded and walked away.

* * *

She finished her shift and headed to the locker room. She was ready to go home and crawl in bed. She had seen Sam one other time as he headed to Best's office, but he chose not to look her way. She had just finished changing and was walking out of the locker room, when Traci stopped her. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Are you ok?" Traci asked.

"I get it," she answered, "I'm just glad he's ok."

"I was headed to the Penny. Why don't you come go with me? We both have tomorrow off, so let's go have a few beers. It's on me," Traci added.

Andy smiled, "Alright, but I think we'll skip the beer and go straight to liquor tonight." Traci just laughed as they made their way outside and headed to the Penny.

They arrived to find the group of rookies already there. "Hey McNally, we were wondering if you were going to show. Hey Nash," Gail said as the girls made their way over to the table. Gail had been working with the detectives all day, so she had gotten to know Traci a little bit better.

"So Nick was just telling us about the arrest he made today," Dov piped in but shut up when he saw Andy's face fall.

"Excuse me, I need a drink," she stated as she made her way to the bar. She got the bartenders attention and ordered a margarita on the rocks with an extra shot of tequila.

"You know liquor isn't going to make you feel better," a voice said beside her, "Look I'm sorry that I've been a little harsh towards you."

"Jerry, you were looking out for your friend. I get it. For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I hurt him. I'm hoping one day he'll forgive me, but for tonight I'll just drown myself in liquor. Traci's over there at the table," she added.

"Look McNally, I don't have a problem with you, but please don't hurt him again. As his friend, I'll always look out for him, but for what it's worth, he still cares about you," he mentioned, "Have a good night."

Andy grabbed the shot and downed it. Then she started sipping on the margarita before she felt another presence beside her. "Easy killer, I know how you are with your liquor. I would tell you to slow down, but I know you won't listen to me," Traci said.

"Did Jerry send you over here to check on me?" she replied as she continued drinking, "He apologized to me for being a jerk earlier. I'm guessing you had something to do with that. Take it easy on him though because he's just looking out for his friend."

Traci nodded, "And I'm looking out for mine. I'll leave you alone, but let me know when you are ready to go home and I'll drive you." She simply nodded and turned back towards the bar. She wasn't really in the mood for company, so she sat by herself at the bar.

* * *

She was now on her third margarita when she saw Sam walk in, but what she wasn't expecting was the woman next to him. She didn't recognize her, but she did notice they looked a little cozy. She turned back to the bar and ordered another shot.

Sam saw her at the bar but chose a table where Jerry and Traci were sitting. He knew Andy was probably jealous because he had brought someone, but it wasn't what it looked like. Marlo was an old friend of his from high school, and there was nothing going on between them. She had called him earlier when he was leaving the station and said that she was in town. He invited her to come along with him to the Penny.

He sat down and Jerry gave him a curious look before glancing at Marlo. "I wasn't sure you were going to come out tonight Sammy. Who's your friend?" Jerry asked.

"Marlo, this is Barber and Nash. Guys, this is an old friend of mine," he added knowing Traci was glaring at him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm only in town for a few days, but I always try to come see Sammy and Ollie every so often. Speaking of, where is Ollie tonight?" Marlo wondered.

"At home with the wife and kids, Zoe won't let him out much," Sam joked.

Jerry could tell that Traci was worried about her friend because she had been glancing at the bar all night. So he decided to pull Sam to the side and say, "We're about to head out because McNally has had way too much to drink. Traci tried to get her to slow down, but she won't listen to her. Do you maybe want to give it a go?"

"I'm not going to talk to her when she's like this. Besides, she won't remember it tomorrow. Just get her home, and tell Nash that I'm sorry. I knew coming here was a bad idea in the first place," Sam vented.

Jerry and Sam walked back to the table. Jerry and Traci left shortly thereafter and dragged Andy with them, as Sam just watched. "Am I seeing things or is Sam Swarek swooning over a girl? So who is she?" Marlo joked.

"I'm not swooning, and I'm not talking about her either. So drop it," he remarked. Marlo just laughed and continued to make small talk with him for the next hour.

After he dropped Marlo off at her hotel, he drove past McNally's but didn't stop. He simply drove to his house and fell on the couch. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight after the day he had, but it felt good to be home. Now if he could just get her out of his head, he thought, but knew that was impossible, especially since he had spent the last six months trying to but never could. He still couldn't believe that she was back and a cop at that! That one had really thrown him.

* * *

**A/N: **Before I get a lot of angry reviews, Marlo is not going to be an issue. They are just old friends and nothing more!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry it has been a few days since I last updated, but here is the next chapter! Thanks for everyone who has been reading this story... Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Andy woke up with a major headache and went in search of some aspirin. She looked at the clock and saw that she only had twenty minutes before she was suppose to have lunch with the Shaw's. She popped two aspirin in her mouth and hurried to the shower. She was finished within minutes and rushed out the door, only to bump into Sam. "Where's the fire?" Sam joked as he held her arm so she wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered trying to ignore the tingling sensation in her arm.

Sam sighed, "Look I think we need to talk, especially now that we're going to be working together. I have a lot of questions, and I at least deserve some answers. So I was wondering if you had any plans today."

"I'm supposed to be having lunch with the Shaw's as we speak. I would invite you, but I doubt you would want to come…" she started.

"I'll pass, but let me give you a ride. Then maybe you could stop by my place when you leave so we can talk," he suggested.

Andy nodded, "Alright, but Sam I am sorry." Sam simply let go of her arm and headed to his truck. He was surprised that he was even here, but after not getting any sleep the night before. He knew he needed to talk to her and get some answers. Right now, he would wait. She hopped in his truck a few minutes later, and the ride was silent. He dropped her off at Oliver's, and she gave a small wave and smile.

She walked inside to find Zoe in the kitchen finishing lunch. "Hey, so I'm guessing by the look on your face last night didn't go well?" Zoe said.

"Well from what I remember of it, I drank too many margaritas and not sure how many shots. Also, I think Sam is seeing someone, but now he wants to talk. I'm meeting him after I leave here," she replied as she sat down.

Zoe looked at her for a second before responding, "Maybe talking to him will be good for the both of you. For the record, I don't think he's seeing anyone because Oliver would have told me."

"Well he was with some woman last night…" she commented.

"I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like, but I'll have Oliver find out. Unless you want to ask him yourself, since you're seeing him later," Zoe added.

She nodded, "Can I help with anything?"

"You can go get the girls from outside. They wanted to play outside this morning. Oliver should be about done too," Zoe answered.

Andy went outside and called the girls in for lunch, and Oliver followed them in with meat from the grill. "Let's eat," he stated. They all sat down and ate lunch, with the girls chatting away about whatever was on their minds. Andy stayed pretty quiet, so Zoe or Oliver didn't push her to talk. She stayed for another thirty minutes after lunch to play with the girls, but then she said her goodbyes. Zoe wished her luck as she headed for the door.

* * *

Sam's house wasn't too far from the Shaw's, so it only took her about five minutes to walk there. She knocked on his door and he opened it a few seconds later. "Come in," he said moving out of the doorway.

She sat on the couch before blurting out, "Are you seeing someone?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. Although I don't really owe you an explanation, Marlo is just an old friend of mine from high school," he replied, "but that's not what I planned on talking about."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked. It's none of my business," she said quietly, "Ask me anything you want, and I'll answer the best I can."

"Why did you run? I thought things were going well, but you took off without even telling me. Did I do something?" he wondered.

She sighed, "I know this isn't a good excuse, but I was scared. You may not believe me, but I was actually falling for you. I wasn't sure what to do, so I ran. I needed to go back to New York for work, but I knew you would see that as my excuse. At the time, I was unsure if I was coming back, so I didn't know how to tell you."

"What made you come back? How long have you been here? And can you explain being a cop? That one still throws me off," he added.

"When I got back in New York, I realized that I didn't belong there anymore. I missed home. So I finished up my work at the firm for two weeks, before packing up my apartment and moving back. I didn't know you had gone undercover until the week before I came back. Everyone was mad at me, especially Oliver and Jerry. I was only in New York for three weeks, but I had decided to join the academy after I left the firm that I was working for. When I came back, I told Oli my plans, and he was surprised but helped me get into the academy. Up until four days ago, I've been at the academy," she responded.

"I must admit I was shocked to see you in uniform yesterday. I'm sorry everyone was mad at you, especially Oliver because I know how much his opinion matters to you. I still can't comprehend why you left though. I could have taken some time off and went with you to New York," he said looking defeated, "Did I mean anything to you?"

"Of course you did, but I needed to figure this out on my own. I know you probably thought I was being hot and cold, but a lot happened in the month that I was here. I was still coping with the loss of my dad and then I started seeing you soon after. Maybe we rushed things, but I never meant to hurt you. Why did you go back undercover? Was it all because of me? Do you think you could ever forgive me?" she ranted, "Can I have another chance?"

"I would be lying if I said I left all because of you. I guess I left because I was hurt, but I was also mad at the situation. I let you in, and it came back to bite me. Oliver said we both ran away from our emotions, and I agree with him. As far as forgiving you, I did about a week in my assignment, when I realized that maybe we did rush into things," he replied, "but I still need time away from you. I don't say this to hurt you, but I can't be with you right now and I'm not sure when I will be ready. I'm sorry."

She tried to stay strong, but she couldn't stop the tear that was falling down her face. "I understand. I think I should go. Again, Sam I'm sorry," she stated as she walked out the door. As soon as she shut his door, she couldn't stop the flow of tears. It finally sank in that she really messed up, and that she may never get another chance with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **So I haven't had a lot of time to write in the past few days, but I thought I would give you guys another chapter. This chapter is mainly focusing on Sam and kind of his point of view on the situation, so I hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think...

* * *

Since Sam had been undercover, he wasn't allowed to come back to work for another week. He had called Jerry and Oliver to meet him at the Penny for a drink after Andy had left his house. He needed a night with his buddies, if only to get his mind off of Andy.

He walked into the Penny and spotted Jerry and Oliver already at the bar. "It's about time you showed up. I'm already on my second beer," Oliver joked.

"Well I guess I need to catch up then," he stated as he ordered a beer for himself.

"So I'm guessing the undercover assignment wasn't too bad. You seem to be acting like your normal self. But you know we're here for you, if you need to vent," Jerry added.

Sam sighed, "The assignment wasn't bad. It was coming home to find Andy back that threw me. She mentioned that you were both upset at her for me leaving. It wasn't all her you know. Oliver you were right, I was running away from my emotions."

"Wait a minute. You talked to Andy today?" Jerry questioned before smiling.

Oliver piped in, "By the way, Zoe was pestering me about some girl that Andy saw you with last night. What the hell man?"

"Marlo was in town, and I invited her to the Penny. I explained this to Andy earlier. And Jerry before you even ask, no I'm not getting back together with Andy any time soon. We simply talked, and she left crying," he replied.

"What did you say to her?" Oliver wondered.

"I asked her a lot of questions that she answered, but then she asked if I forgave her and could she have a second chance," he started, "and I was honest and said that right now I couldn't be around her. She left shortly after that. To be honest, I don't know how I'm going to be able to work with her. I still care about her and that's what sucks the most."

Oliver was quiet for a moment before saying, "When she found out you left to go undercover, she lost it. Zoe said that she kind of shut down after reading your letter. She went straight into the academy, but I could tell that she was blaming herself for you leaving. I know you're still hurt, but I think she truly is sorry."

"I know she is, but the point is she left me. You both know that I don't let many people into my life, but I took a chance on her," he answered.

"But she did come back, so that should count for something. I know I gave her a hard time, but Oliver's right, she was hurting just as much as you are. We all saw it. I just want to see you happy, and I think she's the only way you're going to be happy," Jerry remarked.

"Since when did you start rooting for team McNally," Sam joked.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should give her another chance. We all make mistakes," Jerry said, "Plus it would help Traci get off my case about this."

"She has you so whipped," Sam commented.

Oliver smiled, "I get that you may need time, but don't give up on her. Everyone is rooting for you guys to get back together. Don't you think you guys have suffered long enough? It's been five months."

"I'll think about it," Sam stated, "Now let's talk about something else. Fill me in on what's been going on since I've been gone." They all talked about what had been going on for the past few months and drank beer. It felt good to focus on something else.

* * *

The guys drank a few more beers before they called it a night. Sam headed home to an empty house but decided to call Sarah. He normally called her before and after his undercover assignments, but he hadn't called her when he left this time because he knew she would have questions. He dialed her number, and she picked up on the second ring and said, "Hey lil brother, you better be calling me for a good reason."

"Hello to you too sis, I was calling to let you know that I'm back in town. I'm sorry I didn't call you when I left, but it was last minute," he replied.

Sarah sighed, "You went undercover again! What the hell Sammy? Care to explain?"

"If I say I don't want to talk about it…" he started.

"Then I would say I don't care, and I demand to know why you would do it again. You promised me," she added.

"Sarah, I know, and I already said I'm sorry. If you must know, I left because of a girl. I let her in, and it came back to bite me," he admitted.

She was quiet for a few seconds before she asked, "You fell for her, didn't you? That's why you left, or should I say ran. Sammy, you have got to quit doing that. So who is she? I want to know the story; you owe me that since you didn't call me before you left."

"Fine, her name is Andy McNally. She's from Toronto, but she's been living in New York. She came home because her father passed away, who happened to be Detective Tommy McNally. She was here for about a month, and we were secretly seeing each other for about two of those weeks. Then she decided to go to New York without telling me, which is when I left. She came back three weeks later and joined the academy and now she's a cop at 15th," he answered, "I've been gone for five months and saw her for the first time yesterday. Anything else you want to know?" He knew his sister wouldn't stop the questions, so he didn't even fight her on it.

"So let me get this straight. You were secretly dating the girl, and she left, but now she's back. Did she tell you why she left?" she wondered.

"Yes, and she's apologized numerous times, but I can't be around her right now," he confessed, "Before you say anything, Oliver and Jerry have already told me I should give her another chance, but Oliver is a little bias because she's like a sister to him."

She laughed, "Well, I've never met her, but I'm going to side with them. Sammy, I know how you are. If this girl really means that much to you, then you should give her another shot. We all make mistakes, and I know you'll regret it otherwise. I'm not saying she's completely off the hook because she messed up, but do you really want to punish both of you by staying away?"

He groaned, "What if she leaves again?"

"Then it obviously wasn't meant to be, but she came back. She didn't have to. Maybe that should be what you focus on. I can't tell you what to do, but let me know how it goes. Good luck," she added. He said his goodbyes and then hung up. Maybe everyone was right; maybe he should give her another shot. Why was this so hard?

* * *

**A/N:** I figured Sarah needed to make an appearance to knock some sense into him... LOL! Isn't that what big sisters are for?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **So this is just a guess, but I have a feeling that a lot of people are going to like this chapter... at least I hope you do! Believe it or not, this was a hard chapter to write because I wanted it to be good, and it doesn't help that I'm alittle bit of a perfectionist, especially when it comes to my writing. Either way, I hope you like it... please review!

* * *

Sam had been off work for a whole week, but today was his first day back at the station. Due to protocol, he had to see a therapist in order to be cleared to come back to work. He hadn't seen Andy since their "talk" at his house but that had been several days now. During this time, he had a lot of time to think about what he was going to do about them, and he finally made up his mind. He walked into the station and headed to the locker room to put on his uniform. He was halfway done when Oliver walked in and asked, "So are you ready for today? I haven't heard from you in a few days, but I assume the therapist cleared you."

"Yea, sorry I've just spent the past few days lying low and using that time to think. As far as today goes, I'm ready to get back out there," he replied.

Oliver changed and they headed to the parade room. Andy was sitting next to the rookie that arrested him, and he groaned. "They're not together, just friends," Oliver commented quietly. Sam just rolled his eyes and chose not to respond.

Best came in and gave his speech and then they were told to get to work. He had continued to glance at Andy throughout parade, but she never turned around. He headed out before Andy could see him and headed to his patrol car. He wasn't sure who was riding with him but saw the rookie walking towards him. "You've got to be kidding me. You aren't riding with me," he said.

"Actually it was supposed to be Andy, but she asked if she could switch with me and is riding with Shaw. So I'm doing her a favor because she didn't want to upset you. You should cut her some slack though," Collins replied getting in the car, "but you're stuck with me today."

He sighed, "Fine, but let's get one thing straight. I'm not talking about Andy with you."

"No problem here," Collins answered, "I'm just here to do my job. I hope there are no hard feelings from last week." Sam just shrugged as he got in the car.

They finished their day with only one arrest and a few domestic disputes. As they walked back into the station, Sam went to the locker room and changed. He wanted to talk to Andy, so he waited outside the girls' locker room. "She already left with Traci," Jerry stated walking up behind him, "I'm meeting Traci at the Penny after I finish here. That's where you'll find Andy too." Jerry laughed as he walked away.

* * *

Sam headed to his truck and headed to the Penny. When he got inside, he went to his usual spot at the bar and ordered a beer. He quickly glanced around and saw Andy sitting with her usual group. After finishing his beer, he made his way over to her table. Her and Nash were watching the guys play a round of pool and chatting about something when Andy looked up and noticed him. "Hey Sam," she said as he walked next to them.

"Can we talk? Outside?" he asked.

Andy looked over at Traci as she smiled back at her before following him outside. Once outside, she stopped and replied, "What did you want to talk about? If this is another series of questions on why I left, I'm not sure how much more I can apologize."

"Andy, I didn't come here to ask for more apologies," he started, "Collins told me you switched with him today, so you didn't have to ride with me. At first, I admit that it ticked me off because Collins and I weren't really on the best of terms, but I'm glad you switched because I needed time to figure out what I was going to say to you…"

"I'm confused. Is this because I rode with Oliver today?" she wondered.

He sighed, "No, I've been doing a lot of thinking this past week. I get why you left town, even though I may not agree with how you left, I get it. I also realize that we were both scared of getting serious with one another because neither one of us really do relationships. However, since meeting you, I want more with my life. For the first time, I can actually picture my future with someone, and I really want to give us another shot. We both made rash decisions, but we are both here now. You asked me last week if I could ever give you a second chance, and my answer is yes because I've spent six miserable months without you. So Andy, what do you say?"

She was speechless. She had no idea this was coming. For all she knew, he was never going to want anything to do with her, and now he's asking for another shot. "But I hurt you?" she whispered.

"Yes, but I'm a big boy. I'll get over it. Besides, you came back, which means more than you know. Andy, I'm tired of pushing you away. Every time I'm around you, I want to pull you into my arms and kiss you senseless. Like I said, we both made mistakes, and I realize I wasn't really mad at you but more at the situation. So can you quit beating yourself up over it and come over here," he said opening his arms out.

She smiled and ran into his embrace, "I've missed you so much Sam."

"I've missed you too beautiful. Just promise me you won't leave without me next time," he whispered into her hair.

"Deal, and promise me no more undercover assignments. I was worried that something was going to happen to you," she answered.

He laughed, "I'm not going anywhere. But we probably shouldn't patrol together because I definitely wouldn't be able to focus. I would want to kiss your moist little lips all the time, and since I've missed them for the past few months, I need to make up for lost time." He lifted her chin up, so her eyes met his before leaning down and kissing her. She grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Well it's about time Swarek," a voice said behind them, "get a room or come join us for a beer." They pulled apart and saw Jerry walking into the bar laughing along the way. They started laughing as well and followed him inside, but this time he reached down and grabbed her hand and softly kissed her forehead before making their way back to the table.

**A/N: **There you have it folks... Sam finally gave in! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: So I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in the last few days, but I've been sick. However with that said, I'm posting a new chapter for you guys today, but I haven't had time to write any this week, so it may be about a weeok before I can post another chapter... sorry. Anwa, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can! Here ya go...

* * *

Andy woke up from a restful sleep as the memories from the night before came rushing back. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she thought back to Sam agreeing to give them another chance. After Jerry had caught them kissing, they went inside and joined him and Traci for a drink before Sam drove her home. On the way home, they had agreed that this time they were going to take things slow, but they were going to make their relationship public to their friends. After dropping her off, he agreed to come pick her up for shift the following morning. She glanced at her clock and realized that she had just enough time to take a shower before he would be here. She hopped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

After she was ready, she looked out the window and saw Sam pulling up in the driveway. She grabbed her purse and met him at the door. "Good morning beautiful," he said as he leaned in for a kiss, "you ready to face everyone?"

"Well Traci and Jerry already know, but I think you should be the one to tell Oli," she suggested.

He laughed, "You know Zoe will kill us both if we don't tell her too. How about I tell Oliver this morning and ask if we can do dinner with them tonight?"

"Sounds perfect! Now we better go before we're late," she added closing the door and following him to the truck.

They walked into the station together hand in hand, but no one really said anything. They got a few smiles from some of the guys as they went their separate ways to the locker rooms. Traci was waiting for her at her locker. "So you seem happy this morning. Did someone have a sleepover after they left the Penny last night?" Traci joked.

"Nope, but I wouldn't have turned him down either," she started, "Actually, he dropped me off and picked me back up this morning. We agreed to take things slow this time and not rush anything. I really want this to work."

Traci smiled, "I'm just glad to see you happy again. I guess I owe Swarek a big thank you!" Andy just laughed as she changed into her uniform.

* * *

In the men's locker room, Sam was just finishing putting on his uniform when Jerry and Oliver walked in. "Hey there bro, what's got you chipper?" Oliver asked.

"Yea Swarek, is that a smile I see? Let me guess it's because of Mc…" Jerry began but was cut off with Sam saying, "Oliver, I'm dating McNally."

Oliver smiled before responding, "Well it's about time you came to your senses. I'm happy for you man, but how did Jerry know before me?"

"I caught them making out last night outside the Penny," Jerry answered with a smirk, "so did you and McNally have fun after you left last night? She stay at your place? Or did you stay over at hers?"

Sam replied, "Neither, we are taking things slow this time around. There's no rush. Besides, I wouldn't tell you if I had stayed over. Oliver, I was wondering if Andy and I could come over for dinner tonight because she wants to tell Zoe before she finds out from someone else. Is that cool?"

"No problem. I'll call her and tell her that you'll be joining us tonight for dinner and leave Andy out of it. You guys can surprise her," Oliver stated, "but for now, we better head to parade before Best comes looking for us." They all headed to the parade room where McNally was already sitting down next to Diaz and Collins.

* * *

Best walked in and gave his speech before everyone headed to the board for their assignments. Collins and Swarek were assigned to ride together, while McNally was with Shaw. Sam smiled at Andy as he passed her at the coffee machine getting coffee for her and Oliver, but they also wanted to keep things somewhat professional at the station so they didn't say anything to each other. Sam walked outside to the car to find Collins already waiting on him. "So I'm guessing you settled things with McNally," Collins commented as he got in the car.

He sighed, "Yes, but like I told you yesterday, we are not talking about her. I know you are friends with her and I respect that. I'm also sorry for being a jerk to you. I know you were just doing your job when you arrested me. Now let's get to work."

Collins replied, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for busting your lip when I arrested you. Thanks for the apology; I know that was tough for you to admit," he finished with a grin. Sam just rolled his eyes as he started driving down the road. He had only apologized to the guy because he was friends with Andy and knew she would be happy that he made amends.

The day went by smoothly with a couple of traffic violations and a domestic call. He arrived back at the station and headed to the locker room to change. Andy had sent him a text earlier in the day that said she would meet him at his truck after shift. He had missed seeing her all day, but he didn't want to admit it. After all, Sam didn't want anyone thinking he had gone soft, especially Jerry. He walked out to his truck to find Andy leaning against it with a big grin on her face. "Hey there, do you know where I could find a good looking cop about your size that just so happens to be my boyfriend?" she joked.

"No, but I could be his replacement," he said with a smirk, "So I'm your boyfriend now? I have to admit I never thought I would be placed in that category."

She laughed, "Well I could just call you mine. I'm just happy that you gave me another chance. So I heard that you told Oli. He didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

"No more than usual. I told him that we were coming over for dinner because you wanted to tell Zoe in person. So I figured we could head over there now, unless you need to stop by your house for something first?" he replied.

"I'm good to go. Maybe we could stop by the bakery though around the corner and grab something for dessert," she suggested.

* * *

They got in the truck and drove to the bakery before heading to the Shaw's. Sam pulled in the driveway and hopped out of the truck. He waited for Andy and they made their way to the front door. She decided to knock and Zoe answered, "Hello, what a nice surprise. Oliver didn't mention you were coming Andy, just Sam. I wonder why that is?"

"Well, probably because we wanted to tell you ourselves, but we're together," Andy said with a smile.

Zoe pulled her into a hug. "At least you told me this time," she joked, "Now come in and I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes. And Sam, try to hold onto her this time."

"I'm not letting her out of my sight. Trust me. However, we are taking things slow this time," he added.

"Good to hear. I'm so happy for you guys. With that said, Oliver is in the living room watching TV, so Sam you can go find him. Andy will be joining me in the kitchen and we'll call you when dinner is ready," Zoe responded.

Andy and Zoe headed to the kitchen, while Sam went in search of Oliver. "Do you need any help with dinner?" Andy asked.

"Nope, everything is almost done. I want to know what brought on this new development. Spill girl," Zoe stated.

Andy rolled her eyes before grinning, "Last night at the Penny, Sam pulled me aside and told me that he wanted to give us another try. Then we may have kissed…"

Zoe laughed, "Way to go! I'm just glad that he finally came around. Everyone has been rooting for you guys. Just promise me that you won't make any rash decisions before talking to someone first."

"I promised him that I'm not going anywhere, and he promised that he wasn't doing anymore undercover assignments," Andy added, "I'll go let the boys know that dinner is ready." Zoe pulled the dish out of the oven and finished setting the table. The girls were spending the night at their grandparents who lived in the next town. They all sat down and chatted about anything and everything, just like a normal family would.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. I already have some ideas for the next chapter, so I'll try to start on it tomorrow!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **So I finally finished this chapter and will be starting on the next one in a couple of days. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been a month that Sam and Andy had been dating, and unlike last time things were still going smoothly. They were still taking their time with the relationship, but they were both happy with the way things were. They usually kept the relationship at a standstill while at work but spent most of their time outside of work together. On nights they went to the Penny, Andy hung out with her friends but always left with Sam at the end of the night. Sometimes they would have dinner with the Shaw's or with Traci and Jerry, but for the most part they did their own thing. Andy had been spending a lot of nights at Sam's apartment, but they also stayed at her house occasionally.

Their schedules were sometimes a little crazy because they didn't always have the same shift, but this weekend they both had off. Sam was changing out of his uniform and trying to figure out what they could do, when his phone buzzed, "Hello sis. How can I help you?"

He hadn't talked to Sarah in a few weeks, but she had found out that he was dating Andy now. "Well, I was wondering when you were going to bring your girlfriend to visit? I mean I am after all your only sister, and I think I deserve to meet her," she added.

"Are you busy this weekend?" he asked before he could stop himself. He knew he should ask Andy first before he made plans for them, but he also knew his sister wouldn't stop bugging him until he gave in to her demands.

She laughed, "I'm free all weekend. When can you come?"

"I need to talk to Andy and make sure she hasn't made plans, but if not, we can be there tomorrow morning," he replied.

"Sounds good, just let me know," she said, "If you can't make it, I can always make a trip down there."

"I'll let you know, but I've gotta go," he stated, "talk to you soon." He ended the call and grabbed his stuff before meeting Andy at his truck.

She smiled when she saw him heading her way and said, "So what are we going to do for the next three days?"

"Actually, it's funny you mentioned that. How would you like to go to St. Catherine's for the weekend…" he began.

She paused, "Isn't that where your sister lives?"

"Yes, and she's been dying to meet you. We don't have to go, but I told her I would ask you. If you have another idea, we can do that instead. I just don't want you to freak out about meeting my family because I know we've only been dating for a month and we're taking things slow," he finished.

She laughed, "Sam, its fine. I would love to meet your sister. I'll admit that I'm a little nervous that she won't like me, but I want to go. When are we leaving?"

He grinned, "Trust me, she'll love you. After all, who couldn't? I was thinking we could leave in the morning though. That way you could pack a bag tonight. I figured we could stop by your place, so you could pack, and then stay at my place and leave first thing in the morning."

She smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Alright, let's get out of here," she said pulling away and hopping in the truck.

They had quickly stopped off at her house so she could pack a bag before making their way to Sam's apartment. Sam had told her they were leaving early the next day, so they both headed straight to bed after eating a quick dinner.

* * *

They woke up the following morning and got ready to head out. St. Catherine's was only about an hour and a half away, but Sam wanted to get going before traffic picked up. They loaded the truck and made their way to St. Catherine's. Andy had asked numerous of questions about Sarah during the trip because she wanted his sister to like her.

They were about five minutes away from being at Sarah's house when Sam grabbed Andy's hand and said, "She's going to love you, so please just relax. We're almost there."

She smiled, "I'll try to do my best."

They arrived at Sarah's and pulled into her driveway. Before Sam could park the truck, Sarah came running out. Sam got out of the truck and walked over to his sister, while Andy followed closely behind. "Hey lil brother, glad you could make it," Sarah stated pulling him in for a hug before glancing over his shoulder and pulling away, "and you must be the beautiful Andy that my brother talks so fondly of. It's nice to finally meet you. Come inside, while my brother grabs your bags."

Sam laughed, "Just try not to scare her off."

Andy grinned before following Sarah inside. As she made her way into the living room, she commented, "You have a lovely house."

Sarah was silent for a second and sat down on the couch. "Come sit, Andy. I promise I won't bite. I just want to get to know you, especially since you mean so much to my brother," Sarah added.

"What is it you would like to know? I'm not sure what Sam has told you about me," she replied.

Before Sarah could say anything else, Sam walked in with the bags. "I'm going to go bring these up to the guest room. Then I can get started on the shed out back," he said before looking at Andy, "Sarah always has small handyman chores for me to do every time I come visit. Are you going to be alright hanging out with my sister for about an hour?"

She nodded, so Sam continued up the stairs. "He normally only visits when he needs to get away, so I always have a small list of things for him to do. He actually likes doing that kind of stuff and it helps me out too. He only has to fix a few things on the shed this time, but I figured it would give us time to talk just the two of us," Sarah responded.

"I'm fine with that. Besides, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me," she answered.

Sarah laughed, "You act like you're about to be interrogated. I am curious about one thing though. What made you fall for my brother?"

Andy paused, "To be honest, it was probably when he tore down that wall that I had built up after my dad died. For the first time in my life, I could actually tell that someone cared about me. Outside of my family and close friends, I never let anyone get too close, but then Sam came along."

"But then you left to go back to New York. Do you regret leaving?" Sarah wondered.

"I regret how I left, yes, but I had to go back because of my job. I know you probably don't think very highly of me because I left him, but I was scared of getting hurt. Instead, I ran and wound up hurting both of us in the process. I'm sorry that I made him go back undercover. I simply thought he would just forget about me and move on with his life," she replied.

"I can kind of understand why you did what you did, and I'm not judging you for your decision. I may not agree with it, but I didn't agree with my brother's decision either. However, I did make him realize that you came back when you didn't have to. You could have stayed in New York and moved on, but you chose to come back, which is why I told him to give you another chance," Sarah explained.

"But you don't even know me. Who says I'm even right for him?" she asked.

"I know my brother, and when he feels this strongly towards someone then it means something. I'm not sure how much he's told you about his life, but we didn't have anyone there for us growing up except each other. Our father was an abusive drunk, while our mother passed away when I was only ten and Sam was six. I guess you could say that we both had trust issues when it came to people, especially going in and out of foster homes," Sarah clarified, "However, I always hoped that he would find someone that truly cared for him. I found it in my late husband, who died last year to cancer, but Sam never would let anyone in, until you. I think that is really why I wanted to meet you so bad because I wanted to thank you for giving my brother a chance."

Andy couldn't help the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'm just glad that he gave me another chance," she whispered.

"Whether my brother wants to admit it or not, you are the best thing that has ever happened to him. He has spent his entire life trying to find someone like you. I'm really glad that he found you. I also hope that we can be friends because I have a feeling that one day we're going to be related," Sarah joked.

Andy laughed, "Friends it is. Now how about we go sit in your back yard and aggravate your brother?"

"Sounds good to me, besides, we need to make sure he's working and not slacking off," Sarah grinned, "and Andy, thanks for getting him away from undercover assignments."

Andy nodded her head and the two went and sat outside on the porch and watched Sam hard at work. This was turning into a good weekend after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Not quite sure where I want this next chapter to go yet... but I'll try to update soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** So I know it's been about a week since I've updated...sorry about that. I've been trying to figure out where I want this story to go. I'm thinking about two more chapters or so before I end it. This chapter is sorta a filler chapter, but I hope you like it. Please review...Enjoy!

* * *

Sam and Andy had been dating for eight months now, and Andy had moved into Sam's apartment about two months ago. She still held onto the house, but she had decided that moving in with Sam was better for them, especially since she spent most of her nights there already. Sam of course didn't mind, but he was glad that they were still going strong.

Today Andy had to work, but Sam had the day off. He was lying in bed thinking back to the night that she moved into his apartment.

_"So McNally, are you alright with your decision? I mean I know this was a big step for us," he asked as they were lying in bed that night. She had moved all of her stuff in earlier that day since they both had the day off._

_She smiled, "Yes, and I couldn't be any happier. Thanks for giving me that second chance. You have no idea how much I love you…" _

_"Andy…" he started._

_"No Sam, let me just say this," she said sitting up and looking into his eyes, "I love you. I have for a long time now, but I was scared to say it. I'm not asking for you to say it back, I just wanted you to know."_

_He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he pulled back a few minutes later, he replied, "I love you too Andy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am one lucky guy." She grinned before leaning down and kissing him again._

He smiled as he got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. He had a few things to do today before he was meeting Shaw for lunch. After getting ready, he got in his truck and headed to his destination. He didn't want to run into any of the officers at 15th, so he decided on a store in the next town. He pulled into the parking lot and went inside.

The lady at the counter said, "Welcome to Kay's Jewelers, how may I help you today? Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"Engagement rings," he stated as he looked around.

The lady walked a little ways down and stopped. "Here is our wide selection of choices. I can show you whichever ones you want to look at," she replied.

Sam looked at a few options and finally decided on one. He was a little nervous about buying it because he wasn't sure if she would like it, but he bought it anyway. He thanked the lady and walked out. He placed the ring box in his glove compartment until he got back to the apartment, but he needed to run a few more errands before heading to Shaw's.

About thirty minutes later, he pulled into the Shaw's driveway. He walked to the door and knocked. A couple of seconds later, Oliver opened the door and let him in. He couldn't help but smirk at his friend as he made his way inside. "Alright, what's up with you?" Oliver asked as they made their way to the living room.

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me," he answered as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm always honest with you. What's up? This isn't like you, so I'm guessing this involves Andy. So spit it out already," Oliver said.

He sighed before continuing, "I would like to ask Andy to marry me. Since I can't ask for Tommy's blessing, I would really like yours."

Oliver was silent for several minutes before a huge grin came across his face. "It's about damn time! Of course you have my blessing, but you know you already had it the moment I found out you guys were dating. I'm just glad that to see you finally happy man," Oliver added.

"Well she hasn't said yes yet," he joked.

Oliver laughed, "She loves you man, and I know she'll make the right choice and say yes. So when are you going to ask her? Have you told Sarah yet?"

"I haven't figured out when I'm asking her, so could you please keep it to yourself for now. As far as telling Sarah, I was going to call her on my way home. I love her too you know," he stated.

"Anyone can see that. If it makes you feel better, I know Tommy would have given you his blessings as well," Oliver replied, "Now let's go grab some lunch. I'm starving!"

* * *

Lunch with Oliver went well. They chatted about what has been going on with the girls and at the station. After dropping Oliver back off at his house, Sam headed home. He went inside and hid the ring box in a drawer that he knew Andy would never go through. Then he went and sat on the couch before he dialed Sarah's number. After just two rings, she picked up and said, "Hey lil brother, what's wrong?"

He laughed, "You know I do call for other reasons besides giving you bad news. I was actually calling to tell you that I am finally going to ask Andy to marry me."

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day," she joked, "My little brother is finally growing up. So have you decided how you are going to propose? I mean you are going to propose and not just hand her the ring, right?"

"Yes Sarah, I'm going to propose. I'm just not sure how or when. I bought the ring today though," he replied.

Sarah stated, "I'm really happy for you. Andy is the perfect girl for you. I'm glad you found her. You better keep me updated on the details. And Sam, she'll say yes, so quit stressing."

"I'm not stressing," he groaned.

She laughed, "Keep telling yourself that lil brother, but just remember that she loves you."

"Thanks," he added, "but I better go. Andy should be getting off shift soon. Later sis."

He hung up the phone and watched some TV while he waited on Andy. Now he needed to come up with a plan on how and when he was going to propose. He wanted it to be perfect for her because she deserved the best.

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm kinda stuck on whether or not I want to write a chapter on the proposal or just add it to the wedding chapter. Either way, it may take me about a week to make it good. I always try to give you my best work, and I feel the proposal/wedding needs to be really good... I'm open to ideas, just send it to me in a PM. Thanks!


End file.
